Aim Talk
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Inspired by another fic. A random click on a website an instant later a chat room. Falling in love through cyber-space wasn't planned. Specifically if it's your school's nemisis on the other side of the chat. Faberry/Klaine/Brittana.A bit of Pezberry too
1. BigDreamer

**A/N: After a long time without touching this story, I have decided to continue it. Before I add more to it, I'm going back an editing. I'm sorry because this is not my best piece of work, but I'm trying.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry found herself in front of her computer; surfing the internet late on a Friday night. She'd spent the past hour mindlessly attempting to entertain herself. Her dads were away for the weekend and she had already posted her daily Myspace video. Bored out of her mind she searched up chat websites and after looking at the most popular ones and a few lame ones she decided to turn in for the night. About to shut her computer off one website caught her eye: letting her curiosity get the best of her she clicked on it.<p>

_**Random Talk! **_

_**A website designed to meet new people and catered to you (actually catered to you). Choose your screen name, say your age and gender and talk without revealing who you actually are. Random Talk is designed to choose a chat room specifically for you and five others. This will be known as your chat room or your home base. Our website policy prohibits typing your name or any personal information asked for during the enrollment allowing you to communicate freely.  
>Join today for free and make new friends. We guarantee you'll like it!<strong>_

Rereading the welcome message and briefly skimming through the frequently asked questions, Rachel sighed. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head; weighing the pros and cons that could come by joining a new (sort of sketchy in her opinion) website. Rolling her shoulders (she really should do something else, her posture was lacking at the moment) Rachel clicked on the join for free icon. After all she had nothing to lose. In fact she might actually be able to gain something from it.

The screen changed into a typical subscription form and Rachel decided to fill only the necessary boxes forgoing any optional spaces.

_***Real Name:**_** Rachel Berry  
><strong>_***Screen Name: **_**BigDreamer  
>*<strong>_**Age: **_**17  
>*<strong>_**Gender: **_**Female  
>*<strong>_**Home City: **_**Lima  
>*<strong>_**Home State:**_** Ohio  
><strong>_**Reason for joining: **_**Blank**_**  
>School Name: <strong>_**Blank**_**  
>Hobbies: <strong>_**Blank**_**  
>Comments: <strong>_**Blank**

She hit send before she could convince herself to go back and fill in the blank suggestions. Waiting for the next screen to load Rachel found herself thinking about her day. It had been pretty usual, maybe even a good day if she was pushing it, she at least hadn't been slushied. Life was hard for her, even after being in a club with popular people New Directions was still at the bottom of the totem pole. She was still the loser of the losers. It didn't help that the tentative friendships she'd formed where just that, tentative. Sure she had become friendlier with some of the members of the glee club: there was Tina, they shared polite conversations once in a while; Mercedes and herself had a few shopping sprees normally with Kurt and Tina as well; and Kurt and her talked, not a lot but they conversed. Yet, she was still lacking actual friendships and it was hard because it hurt. Santana, Quinn, Puck and even Finn's offhanded comments hurt, she'd even say that the two cheerleaders' comments hurt the most.

So maybe it was bit pathetic that she was getting her hopes up by joining this website, but honestly Rachel had nothing to lose by it.

_**Welcome **_**Rachel Berry **_**to Random Talk. From now on you'll be known as **_**BigDreamer. **_**Please wait while we find a room for you.**_

_**Your chat room is the Green Chat Room. So far there are two other members: we are currently waiting/searching for the remaining members. **_

_**Your chat mates are **_**SoloMan **_**& **_**lovesMYbff. **_**Enjoy!**_

Rachel snorted to herself at how predictable the message was. And she may have let out a slight giggle at the name of her chat mates, although she couldn't tease too much hers was BigDreamer (then again BarbraFan#1 was taken, along with others). It didn't take long for her computer to beep announcing someone had chatted her.

***SoloMan has messaged you***

**SoloMan:**

_**Welcome BigDreamer, it's nice of you to join us/me. I won't introduce myself since it's the website's policy and impossible to exchange names. But what I can tell you is I am a guy who is 16 soon to be 17 and is starting my sophomore year.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hello SoloMan thanks for the welcome. I'm a girl, who's a junior and 17.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Cool. I think this websites likes pairing up people of the same age or really close age groups. Our third member is a girl, junior and 17.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Guess she can introduce herself, since she is now online.**_

***lovesMYbff has just logged on and is requesting to join the chat.***

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Hey SoloMan, hi BigDreamer. I wish I could tell you my name, but I can't. I am a girl, 17 and in high school though.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Cool same for me…So what do we do now?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**What if we play 21 questions, but instead you ask the questions we answer. But question you ask question you answer. We'll stop when we're bored.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Sure.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Why not? Okay first question what color eyes do you have? Brown**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Brown**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Blue**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hair? Straight light brown.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Longish blonde straight**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Dark brown fluffy**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Fluffy? Anyway height? 5'1**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Yes and 5'6**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**5'8**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hobbies? I have a very long list but these two are my biggest: singing and acting.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Same, but singing and boxing.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Yeah me too, however I practice cheerleading and dancing.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Biggest Dreams? Actress/Singer and family**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Dancer and mom/wife**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Family and maybe a musical career or something involving civil rights.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Okay. As fun as this was I got to go, it's late and I got to get up early tomorrow.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Good night, Singer.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Night, Singer, I like it.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I like it too, night Manly and Angel.**_

***You are now offline. Log on again?***

Rachel smiled to herself as she turned her laptop off. She smiled at the thought of new friends who would never judge her. Or at least wouldn't judge her in plain sight, but she refused to see the worst in them, so she ignored that thought. Yawning, she still allowed a grin appear on her face as she let sleep take over her. And for the first time in a long while Rachel felt content sleeping not dreading the next coming days.


	2. SoloMan and lovesMYbff

Blaine Anderson found himself daydreaming once again during class. In the back of his head he could hear his professor going on and on about the importance of learning logarithmic functions in possible fields, but to him math was the furthest thing from his mind.

A piece of paper hits the back of his head and Blaine swivels around to find a culprit only to be met with West (one of his friends) mouthing to him to pay attention. Blaine only smiled sheepishly at his friend and nods. He's been doing that a lot recently—daydreaming and blanking out, Blaine means. Ever since the Warblers including him had sung Kurt goodbye at McKinley he couldn't get the boy out of his head.

Of course, he'd only known the boy for a short amount of time, but he was smitten with him from day one. Kurt amazed him. He was a perfect guy. Kurt was small, but not tiny. He took pleasure in dressing himself and fixing his hair. Kurt was smart, funny, outgoing, and talented not just his amazing voice. He was attractive and didn't want to change. He took bullying with pride.

And Blaine didn't know where it came from, but he—Blaine Anderson, knew he met his match. Unfortunately for him Kurt already had two guys competing (Blaine was including himself in this) for him and possibly a third. Kurt had David Karofsky chasing after him with the possibility of Sam Evans. Blaine couldn't decide if the boy was attracted to the male diva or not because he had caught, many times might he say the blond staring at the well dressed boy. Blaine sighed when he heard the bell ring.

Yes, Blaine Anderson was in love—in love with none other than Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pierce was staring at Santana all throughout Cheerio's practice for the millionth time in her life. She didn't particularly care if anyone caught her after all no one would think any of it since she was <em>Brittany<em>—not that Brittany liked referring to herself like the majority of her peers did, but sometimes it was just easier to fall into that routine. For the blonde at least, it was easier to become the persona she was at school even with herself sometimes than to let go and show who she really was, life was easier that way.

She shook her head once she realized that Quinn was rounding up the girls for one last quick commentary session of practice. She didn't pay attention to anything coming out of Quinn's mouth instead furrowing her brow in concentration at the Latina across from her. Brittany didn't get why Santana kept hiding them. She knew the brunette had her heart and that the blonde had Santana's love as well, but to what extent she didn't have a clue.

"Alright girls," Quinn finished instructing, "let's stretch, hit the showers, and head home."

The Cheerios split at the clap of Quinn, splitting into their normal smaller groups of friends. Quinn drifted off towards Coach Sylvester to inform her of practice and Brittany eyes trailed after Santana who smiled sweetly before beginning to stretch.

Brittany held back—barely—a moan as she saw the Latina bend down and show her ass off. The Dutch blonde shook her head not knowing what else to do. Why couldn't the Latina just love her? Wasn't Brittany loving her to no end enough? The blonde just muttered as she walked towards her car (she'd shower when she got home).

Brittany was about to pull out of the parking lot when her passenger door opened. Santana turned in the seat and offered the blonde a smaller more intimate smile. Brittany's heart clenched at the smile and she drove them silently home. Once at the blonde's home Santana gave Brittany a hug and got in her own car driving away.

Brittany again for the umpteenth time shook her head. She had her own dilemma. She was in love with her best friend. Someone who seemed would never love her back like she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>*SoloMan and lovesMYbff are logged on. BigDreamer is offline*<strong>

**SoloMan:**

_**Hey Girly, how are you?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Hey Manly. I'm good you?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Upset, in love, but I'm alive aren't I?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Why are you upset? I know the feeling of love and in all honesty it sucks.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Because the person I'm in love with is out of my reach. Love can suck, but it is the best thing that can happen also.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Maybe, that's a very romantic point of view and I unfortunately know the feeling all too well.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Is unrequited?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**I don't know what to believe anymore.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Ouch, I'm sorry.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Mhm...**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Have you ever just wanted to shout it to the person?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Yes, all the time, but they're never there or they're never ready to hear it.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Agreed.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Is this pathetic?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Slightly, but at least we're not the people who make it public for everyone to see. Or at least I don't particularly enjoy sharing every little part of my love life. **_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**You got that right. I enjoy having my personal life.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**You think we'll ever meet the one? You know, the one person who will make us happy?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Yes—I think I already know the one. It's up to them to choose.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**You're lucky, but I'm always here if you want to talk.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Thanks. I don't want to be a party downer and I'd rather be distracted from homework… so how was your day?**_


	3. BrokenBitch

Santana found herself looking at the website for the fourth time that week. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned the information once again—words that were now written into her brain. She didn't know whether to join or not. It could be a possibility to help her come out. She sighed again not knowing what to decide.

_What the hell! This shouldn't be this hard. Don't be a wimp and suck it up, Lopez, _she berated to herself internally.

**_*Real Name:_**** Santana Lopez****  
><strong>**_*Screen Name: _****BrokenBitch****  
><strong>*******_Age: _****17****  
><strong>*******_Gender: _****Female****  
><strong>*******_Home City: _****Lima****  
><strong>*******_Home State:_**** Ohio****  
><strong>**_Reason for joining: _****Blank**_**  
><strong>_**_School Name: _****Blank**_**  
><strong>_**_Hobbies: _****Blank**_**  
><strong>_**_Comments: _****Blank**

_**Welcome **_**Santana Lopez **_**to Random Talk. From now on you'll be known as **_**BrokenBitch.  
><strong>_**Please wait while we find a room for you. **_**  
><strong>_**Your chat room is the Green Chat, so far there are three other members: we are currently waiting/searching for others. **_**  
><strong>_**Your chat mates are **_**SoloMan **_**& **_**lovesMYbff & BigDreamer. **_**Enjoy**_**_!_**

***BigDreamer has just logged on. SoloMan is online. lovesMybff is offline.***

***SoloMan and BigDreamer have opened a group chat.***

_**Hey welcome to our chat room. We can't tell you our names or where we're from. **_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I'm BigDreamer and I am a girl who is 17. **_

**SoloMan:**

_**Almost the same age as BigDreamer except I'm a guy. And our other member she's a girl who is also 17.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I'm guessing you're also 17 and a girl.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Yeah I am. Not to be a bitch as my name implies, but what do you talk about here? I mean sorry but not sorry but this kind of seems lame.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**You get straight to the point don't you? Well we played 21 questions when BigDreamer joined. Up for that?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Not really my thing—I'm not big on sharing my extreme personal life. How about we just trade physical descriptions. Then hobbies/what we enjoy?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Ok...well, I'm 5'6, dark brown hair, brown eyes, I'm fit, olive-toned skin. I sing, dance, and I love musicals, and art in general. Shopping is a fun past-time. I also enjoy watching soccer.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Short, 5'1 to be exact, brunette, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, toned body that goes mostly unnoticed. I love singing and performing, and all types of art are amazing. Something people don't know about me is that I play soccer. I'm good at it too. I've won trophies for leagues, but I'd never try out for the school soccer team.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**5'3, Mexican, brown hair and brown eyes, completely toned abs and body. I am a cheerleader co-captain. I also sing. Arts don't really hold an interest to me. I do find interest in law and math though. So I'm considering becoming a lawyer or engineer.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**That's a very wide array of talents, BrokenBitch.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I agree…so know what should we do?**_

***lovesMybff has just logged on.***

**lovesMybff:**

_**Hey guys :)**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Hey Girly.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**What's up Angel?**_

**lovesMybff:**

_**Manly hey back at you. Singer nothin much just got back from motocross practice. Hey BrokenBitch, I'm lovesMybff—but these two call me Angel or Girly.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You do motocross? How come we didn't know that? I think we need to rethink our nicknames then.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**You're one to talk Singer. We didn't know you played soccer.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**In my defense sports did not come up in 21 questions.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**As fun as this is (*cough cough* not) ... am I missing something?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**lol…right sorry, I might have gotten them slightly distracted.  
>I see you've given appearances and hobbies. Okeydokey then. I'm Dutch, blonde, blue eyes, I also cheerlead. I'm 5'8 add happen to be in advanced Math and Science though many people don't know—including my two best friends. I motocross and dancing is my passion. I would like to be a dancer, at the same time I would also enjoy getting a math degree. I sing as well, but not too much.<strong>_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Wow :o … that's a lot…you're pretty interesting, you remind me a lot of my best friend.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**I did not know all that and we've been chatting for two almost three months. You've been cheating on me Girly.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_***jaw open* whoa... I agree you've been holding back on us, Angel and I've only known you for three weeks. Advanced Math and Science…I'm only in AP English…**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Yeah… *cue awkward rubbing of the neck* I don't really talk about school…but I bet AP English is very cool.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Right, I'm bored again so what now?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**We could play Truth or Truth?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Sure, I'm down for that.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Lame, but I'm in.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Sounds like fun, I'll start.  
>Singer, why doesn't anyone know you have a toned body?<strong>_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Though your question is so horny teenage boy of you, I choose to wear clothes that don't allow people to see too much.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Not my fault I'm a boy, and I didn't mean it like that—it was genuine curiosity… your turn.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Sure Manyly…  
>BrokenBitch, until I can come up with my own nickname for you, are you in any advance placement classes?<strong>_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Yes, AP Math, Spanish and History. Ángel, I think this is sweet but when I'm saying it—it's in Spanish. How come your best friends don't know you're in those AP classes?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Though I'm far from an angel or **__**ángel, I guess I can't stop you…**__**  
>Because I don't want them to have to worry about me, I get slightly distracted and become an easy target. Letting others know I'm in AP classes will only give them ammo to treat me differently. Everyone at school knows I'm not the brightest and I don't want them to deal with people saying I'm an idiot and am making a mistake. No one knows I'm in AP classes I take them mostly after school unless I can't, then sometimes I pop into the ones during school hours. <strong>_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Well you seem extremely angelic so I think you're exaggerating a bit. Why would anyone think you're and idiot?**_

**lovesMYbff**_**:**_

_***blushes* umm, sure…keep thinking that. And I believe it's one question per person. Manly tell me more about the person you like, have you asked them out yet?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**No, I haven't asked him out yet. Okay Girly your turn again. Do you have a problem with same-sex relationships?**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Not at all, I think people who do are pretty ignorant. In fact I just happen to be in love with my best friend, but she doesn't feel the same.*sigh* Singer, why did you nick name me, Angel?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_***blushes* umm...I don't really know. I guess because you remind me of the typical descriptions of an angel. And I believe you truly are one, plus I bet you're really cute.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Thanks. :D**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**No problem, Manly I don't mean to pry, but are you gay?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Not prying seeing as how I pretty much came out a few seconds ago, but yes I am. Okay BrokenBitch, what is your sexual preference?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**What if I don't want to answer that question? I mean that's very personal and I really don't know any of you that well.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**I'm sorry…I didn't know it would make you uncomfortable. I can ask something different if you'd like.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**I know we just met and all that, but we won't judge…I mean I'm a girl and am in love with a girl—making me bi, because I'm also attracted to guys. Manly is a gay and I'm pretty sure Singer supports both of us even if she's straight.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I fully agree with Angel's comment. You don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, but I'm a huge supporter of LGBTQA rights, so I swear I won't judge.**_

**BrokenBitch.**

_**I'm…I'm a lesbian. I like girls.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Was that your first time admitting it? I'm sorry if it felt like I was pressuring into doing something you weren't ready for.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Yeah, it was, but I choose to do it. I'm not going to go screaming it from the rooftops so don't be expecting that. And don't get sentimental on me…I don't cope well with emotions.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Noted, well that's the first step to becoming more comfortable with your preference. It's your turn, btw?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Alright seeing as how we know everyone else's but yours, Singer, gay/lesbian, bi, or straight?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Straight/bi.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Huh? I'm pretty sure that's not possible.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Well I'm into men always have been, but there is this one girl who catches my eye, but it'll never happen.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Oh, so you're a somewhat closet case.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**No…I just happen to have fallen for one girl unknowingly, but as dully stated it'll never happen.**_

**BrokenBitch:**_**  
>Lame but don't I know that feeling.<strong>_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Ditto :(**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Agreed. We all have such tragic love lives for only being 17.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Mhm, no disagreement there.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**x2…I cannot believe how lame I'm becoming and I've only known you for an hour tops…**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**You really are a piece of work aren't you BrokenBitch?  
>Anyway I got to go. It's late and my cat is demanding to be fed.<br>Night Manly, Singer and Diosa **_

***lovesMYbff has logged off.***

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Did she just call me, Goddess?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Yes, turning in for the night as well, night Singer, BrokenBitch.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Unfortunately an English essay echoes my name, so my turn to say goodnight. Just wanted to say good job coming out.  
>And I wanted to ask you something?<strong>_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Don't be sentimental, I don't deal well with that crap…Ask, but I can't promise I'll answer.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Fair enough...you're a cheerleader. What could I wear to maybe impress someone?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Are we talking about your crush? What do you normally wear?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Short skirts, knee high socks, sweaters…and yes…**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Why the fuck would you wear knee high socks with sweaters?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Cause I'm not exactly liked at school meaning. I get bullied a lot so I don't want to ruin most clothes. Now, suggestions?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Oh...well then try for a day, dark curvy or skinny jeans, tight black v-neck t-shirt, with a vest, jean jacket, or leather jacket, converses or heeled boots, and I find that a nice line of black eyeliner works wonders.**_

**BigDreamer**_**:**_

_**Thanks that's actually helpful.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Don't be thanking me even if it's not a problem...ttyl, night Singer.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Night, Amiga.**_

Santana logged off the chat website. She had just come out to three people she didn't even know. And it felt amazing.


	4. ImperfectGirl

Kurt Hummel was a strong individual. He was the only open gay kid at McKinley. Sure he got bullied by it, but he carried on. Slushy baths were typically an everyday occurrence so he fought against it—passively. Umbrellas or rain-coats were kept in his locker. Dressing in designer clothes and keeping his hair perfect. He was glee's male diva. Competing against Rachel was his daily life along with gossiping with Mercedes and Tina.

Kurt wasn't one to know much when it came to cars, but music was in his genes. He'd been back at McKinley for around a week now. Santana and Dave were bearable being the up and coming Bullywhips, but he found himself missing someone. A boy that was 5'6, had brown eyes and dark brown fluffy hair. Kurt knew he had fallen since day, uno. But come on who wouldn't. Blaine was charming, good looking, smart and talented. You'd be a fool not to fall for him. Kurt sighed sure he'd miss being at McKinley, but he had a feeling he was going to miss Mr. Anderson more. Maybe he should talk to someone about this, but he didn't want a therapist. He didn't trust anyone in glee. And if he told Mercedes or Tina it'd be the new gossip. So he turned to the internet.

_*_**_Real Name: _****Kurt Hummel****  
><strong>**_*Screen Name: _****LikesBoys****  
><strong>*******_Age: _****17****  
><strong>*******_Gender: _****Male****  
><strong>*******_Home City: _****Lima****  
><strong>*******_Home State:_**** Ohio****  
><strong>**_Reason for joining: _****Blank**_  
><em>**_School Name: _****McKinely**_  
><em>**_Hobbies: _****Blank**_  
><em>**_Comments: _****Blank**

His fingers were about to click, but he hesitated. Saving the page he shut his computer off and went to sleep, maybe talking to someone could wait.

* * *

><p>One stupid wrong click. Dammit, if she had just been more awake, she wouldn't have to deal with these constant new messages. <em>Fuck Quinn you need to pay more attention<em>, she mentally scolded. Her computer beeped again, tired of it making noise. Quinn Fabray made her way to the computer.

***BigDreamer has privately messaged you.***

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**What!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Sorry just thought is say hello and welcome you to the website, no need to shout. I wanted to see if you wanted to chat.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Well you won't have to worry about me talking because I won't ever log on again.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Okay sorry, sad to hear you won't stick around.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You don't even know me.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**But I want to  
>…I did not realize how weird and creepy that sounded…<br>But I'm curious about getting to know you…you can't have a screen name like that and not draw in attention…**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You're weird. I'm going to go now.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Wait...don't go. Let me get to know you or vice versa. I promise no more weird questions or statements…**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**How can I trust you?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You can only hope to trust me… but I wouldn't want to break your trust.  
>I wish I could say my name, but alas I can't. I am though a brown eyed brunette, who is very short for 17. I sing and play soccer. I want to be a performer. Wicked and Mamma Mia are amazing musicals. Barbra Streisand is one of my idols. As for sports, soccer, I wish I could play it more. I really do love it. I'm in AP English and enjoy History but am horrible with the material. And that is mostly everything superficial about me. Will you trust me now?<strong>_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Idk...**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**What else do you wish to know?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Why did you tell all this to a complete stranger?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Why not? No one can judge me. Everyone here has become my friend and they've helped me. Plus we don't actually know each other physically. And the chance of an actual encounter is rare. Don't you feel good talking about something to someone who is only there to listen without judgments?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You have a point. Well what can I lose? I'm blonde, hazel eyed, average height, I'm a cheerleader, captain of my squad. I sing in my spare time and I want to be a photographer, but my parents don't agree. My parents want me to be this perfect girl that I just can't possibly be. They're extremely Christian and knowing them they'd kill me if I decided to lead an adventurous, unsafe/unplanned life. They threw me out for a mistake. And if they knew my biggest secret they'd disown me forever**_**.**

**BigDreamer:**

_**Know what? I doubt anyone could hate you. You seem amazing.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I'm gay. You don't even know me, so how can you possibly say I'm amazing.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Call it intuition, but I want to get to know you. Plus you just told me something major. I think you should stay.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Idk...**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Please**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**But...**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**What do you have to lose? You should join no one here judges you. Also would it help to know that SoloMan is gay and BrokenBitch is a lesbian while lovesMybff and I are in love with girls?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Shit you're like a pride group. And… I'll give it a try, but the moment things turn too personal or uncomfortable, I'm out.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Fair enough, now I got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow same time?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Maybe…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Good, goodnight Charmer**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Wait…did you just call me, Charmer?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Your new nickname**_

***BigDreamer is now offline.***

_What the fuck? _Quinn thought before uttering to herself aloud.

"Did I seriously just admit to a complete stranger that I'm gay?"


	5. Another Day

Rachel was walking with her head down towards glee, her day had been pretty long and boring so far. Not noticing someone walk next to her, Rachel continued on her path until she felt the full impact of the slushy. Closing her eyes and bringing her hands to wipe it furiously off, she saw a jock laughing his buddies doing the same. Holding her chin up high she wiped the remnants of red icy liquid before walking to the nearest bathroom after picking up her slushy kit.

"Look what the crowd brought in," Santana taunted as she watched the smaller girl walk up to the sinks.

"What are you doing here Man-Hands?" Quinn inquired, part of her sad that Rachel had once again been hit by a slushy but not a big enough part to stop acting like the bitch she was shaped out to be.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany smiled sadly and frowning at the other two girls.

"Brittany," Rachel answered choosing to not acknowledge the other two instead focusing on washing off the ice from her face. About to reach for her towel next to the sink she was pulled back and slammed (more like pushed) against the wall.

"Did you not hear us, RuPaul?" Quinn demanded, her hold on the brunette slipping do the cold red ice.

Rachel didn't say anything causing Quinn to tighten her grip on Rachel's wrist that were now pinned above her head. The brunette whimpered at the action (Rachel mentally cursed, yes—her wrists hurt but at the same time she was getting turned on by Quinn's hold and position.)

"What was that, Treasure Trail?" Quinn pushed forward.

Rachel just gasped in slight pain and adrenaline as well as lust when Quinn gripped her harder.

"Q, let her go," Santana mentioned seeing the distress it was starting to cause the smaller brunette. Suddenly, Santana couldn't help but feel a little bit (only a little bit) sorry, guilty, and concerned for the singer.

Not loosening her grip, Quinn stepped forward her face drawing nearer to Rachel's causing the shorter girl's breath to hitch. Before words could escape Quinn's lips and caress Rachel's skin, Quinn's fingers got pried off by Brittany while Santana assessed the damage on the shorter girl's wrists. Rachel's wrist were slightly red, warm and shaking. Muttering to herself in Spanish she took the diva's hands and ran them under the cold water.

"Passed the line, Quinn. That was overboard," Santana scolded her friend.

"Whatever, San. I'll see you in glee." Quinn ignored her, picking up her own bag before leaving the room feeling guilty and turned on by the proximity she had been with the brunette.

"You okay, Rach?" Brittany asked concerned over the small diva.

"That was a nasty grip. When you get home put some ice on it," Santana recommended.

Nodding her head, Rachel spoke in a quiet tone: not trusting her voice to not quiver if she spoke any louder.

"I'm fine, Britt. Don't worry. Thank you, Santana. I'll see you in glee."

Turning off the cold water she walked into a stall to change. Sighing as she heard the door open and close, the brunette stepped outside changed from her argyle sweater, short brown plaid pleated skirt, Mary Janes and white knee high socks into some dark skinny ripped jeans, black Chuck Norris boots, a long tight white t-shirt, and black hoodie. Twirling a lock of hair Rachel took a deep breath before walking into the choir room. Shooting a smile towards Brittany who was on Artie's lap and a thankful one towards Santana. Ignoring everyone else the singer took a seat next to Tina, behind Kurt and Mercedes and in front of both head Cheerio's.

Sensing eyes all throughout glee, Rachel turned to find Santana staring at her. By the end of glee, Rachel was dying to leave she hated being stared at by her peers. Sprinting out of her seat as soon Mr. Schue dismissed.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood outside gulping down the rest of her water. She slowly made her way back to the goal and retrieved her ball. It was late and a Tuesday night in winter, she wasn't very worried about being spotted. Rachel was dressed in black sweat-pants, white t-shirt, and a red hoodie. Her cleats were black with red and now contained a bit of mud. Deciding it was late enough she made her way back to the parking lot. Placing the soccer ball and empty water bottle back in her sports bag she bent down to untie her shoes. Zipping up her hoodie she took out her keys. Slipping on her black helmet and swinging one leg over, Rachel turned on her black with platinum accents V-Strom 1000. Yes, Rachel Berry drove a motorcycle. Not many people knew in fact Rachel's fathers didn't even know until Rachel had bought it for her sixteenth birthday. It was her baby, she never drove it to school for fear of it being damaged. Sighing as she turned on her street, she killed the engine. Parking it in the garage, Rachel headed up to her room to rest. She had a pleasant night kicking a soccer ball reminded her of when she was younger. She missed it and maybe she should try out. She let that be the last though before letting sleep overtake her.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was pissed. For many reasons as always. Number one being she had to make sure the soccer and football field were in perfect condition. Stupid Coach Sylvester's deal to be back on Cheerios. Reaching the fields she groaned finding someone there. Santana stood still impressed by what was happening out on the field.<p>

It wasn't the first night she had been out here. In fact all last week and part of the previous week she had been at the field. No this wasn't by choice well up until yesterday and today it wasn't optional. See after quitting the Cheerios with Brittany and Quinn she hadn't been approached by Coach Sylvester for most of junior year. That is until two weeks ago when she had approach the Latina and the two blondes practically begging them to come back. Then after they had come to an agreement the Unholy Trinity rejoined the squad. The deal of course was rough: the three girls would have to run suicides for a month and Quinn and Britt had laundry duty for a week while Santana had to make sure the fields were in prime condition. So the first night she came out and saw someone practicing at eight o'clock at night she was close to yelling. But after watching the person practice she was amazed. San had been to her fair amount of girls' soccer games. What hot athletic girls in shorts, huge turn on. Anyway she had been stunned, no one played that well and she was utterly speechless when she realized it was a girl and that girl happened to drive a fucking motorcycle. Since then Santana had begun her search on the mysterious girl. And she wouldn't stop until she had her catch


	6. Chats

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I feel horrible.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Why?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You know how when you're little and someone bullies you it means they like you?**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Uhh yeah.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Well I think I seriously hurt my crush.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**How?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Well she came into the bathroom and I was there. She ignored me and I may have gotten angry so I kind of grabbed her to hard. When I did my hands took movements of their own and they pinned her hands above her head against the wall. It was slightly exhilarating, and I think she felt the same way, but it was almost like I couldn't knock myself out of a lustful haze. I didn't even realize I was physically hurting her. And I feel so guilty…I made her uncomfortable…**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Seems like a gay panic attack and unresolved/pent up sexual frustration.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**That makes sense…for both, but god I'm such an idiot…I should have known better.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Tell me more about the scene, maybe I can find a way to help you make it up to her.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**No, I don't want to relive it. I feel bad enough.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Then tell me about the girl.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Well she's gorgeous, amazing, talented, beautiful, sweet, driven, passionate…**_

* * *

><p><strong>SoloMan:<strong>

_**Hey Amiga**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Is this my new name for all of you?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Do you always act this bitchy? What's up?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Yes…is it possible to feel guilty about something you didn't do?**_

**SoloMan:**

_**I think so, depending on what it is…do you mind explaining?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**My friend pinned up a girl who I don't really care for. I mean I've always bullied this other girl, but seeing her pinned up made me feel concerned and guilty. I mean she was quivering slightly, but I couldn't tell if it was because she was scared or slightly turned on.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Well I could see how that would make you feel guilty. Maybe you finally saw this girl through a new light causing a reaction of concern to appear. It could also be that you may be attracted to this girl slightly..**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Eww, not to mention the fact that I'm in love with my best friend.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**You can be attracted to more than one person. Specifically when the person you wish to be is with someone else or not interested at the moment. **_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**I'm probably just confused. I mean I saw a different side of this person today and I sort of liked it. Or at least I think I did, I don't know…it drew me in.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BigDreamer:<strong>

_**Hey Angel**_

**lovesMybff:**

_**SINGER!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Someone's happy**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Duh break is two weeks away.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Haha it's nice to see you have the Christmas spirit.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**I mean who wouldn't, I love the holidays! I spend it with my best friend and family.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**That seems awesome Angel.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**What about you?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Well I celebrate, but I'm Jewish.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**Cool didn't Hanukah start already?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Yes, I'm surprised you know about that.**_

**lovesMYbff:**

_**I make sure to keep myself informed, I know the world doesn't just revolve around me. So what have you gotten as presents?**_


	7. Break

Glee was hectic seeing as how it was the last session before Winter Break. The club had won Regional's a week before and was still high over their victory. The room was filled with energy as they chattered away about the past week and the next few weeks away. It was easy to see the group had bonded over a short time of period: Rachel had stepped down a bit, the newly restored Cheerios were nice—actually nice, the football team members were bearable, and the rest of the gleeks were great. Everyone was enjoying company before the three week break until Mr. Schue came in with the...hat.

"What's that Mr. Schue?" Tina asked fearing the worst.

"Guys you have been fantastic. And because we have Nationals to worry about when we get back, I want you to do a project. The hat is going to pair you up with someone else in this club. Your assignment is to find a song that describes your relationship with that exact person. You have, all break to work on it. Now let's start"

The club groaned as they say Mr. Schue mixing the names in the hat before starting to pull two slivers of paper at a time.

"Team 1, Mercedes and Mike; Team 2, Puck and Tina; Team 3, Artie and Quinn; Team 4, Sam and Lauren; Team 5, Kurt and Brittany; Team 6, Finn and me, leaving Team 7, Rachel and Santana." Mr. Schue barely finished before being yelled at by Santana and exclaimed by Rachel at the same time.

"No way in hell. I am not going to be stuck with, Berry!"

"I demand a new partner, Mr. Schue!"

"Sorry Santana, Rachel I can't change this set up: it wouldn't be fair. And, you're not allowed to trade places with someone else. This exercise is meant to improve group communication."

"Shit," Rachel muttered making sure her teammates wouldn't hear her.

"Mierda!" Santana, on the other hand, didn't care if the whole universe heard.

"So I hope you enjoy your break I'll see you when school starts back up." Mr. Schue mentioned dismissing the club before heading toward Emma's office.

Everyone left their spirits slightly damper than before.

Swallowing her fear Rachel approached Santana before she left.

"I know we aren't friends, but I do care about this club. So text me when you have an idea of the song and I hope your break is enjoyable, Santana."

* * *

><p>Rachel screamed into her pillow the second it connected with her face. Turning on her computer she logged onto Random Talk, making sure to correct her posture from the slouched form it had been seconds earlier.<p>

***lovesMybff, ImperfectGirl, and BrokenBitch are offline. SoloMan and LikesBoys are online.***

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hey guys...**_

**SoloMan?**

_**No Manly? You feeling okay Singer?**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Hey Singer.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Sorry…long day and not necessarily a good one, but yes, I'm alright.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Why?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**My day was actually fine until the last hour…then it turned into one of the worst days possible. I got paired up with a girl who hates my guts for project.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**That is utterly depressing…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I know. So what are your plans for break?**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Nothing much, I'm spending Christmas with the family. Maybe going to see someone special.**_

**SoloMan::**

_**Pretty much the same, I'm going home to see my parents and my brother. Who's the special person, a new boyfriend perhaps, Designer?**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**No I wish. What about you Singer?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hanukah, Designer, I'm Jewish.**_

**SoloMan:**

_**Right I knew that, I got to head out—got a long drive ahead for me. Ttyl**_

***SoloMan is now offline.***

**LikesBoys:**

_**Sorry to abandon you. But I got to go as well, some last Christmas shopping to do. See you, Singer.**_

***LikesBoys is offline. LovesMybff, ImperfectGirl and BrokenBitch are now online.***

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Hey Star.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Charmer, Angel, Amiga :)**_

**lovesMybff:**

_**Singer! Diosa! Mystery!**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Singer, Mystery, **_**_Ángel._**

**lovesMybff:**

_**What's up? You guys psyched for Christmas? Because I totally am!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Sorta…**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Yeah, I'm pretty happy about no school for the next three weeks.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Of course, I love the holidays.**_

**lovesMybff:**

_**IKR! I can't wait.**_

The girls continued to chat about break for awhile. And a while later lovesMybff logged off followed by ImperfectGirl girl wishing all a wonderful Christmas and that they would talk soon.

**BigDreamer:**

_**I should turn in also.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Me too.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Enjoy your break. I got to text my partner before bed. Night Amiga.**_

**BrokenBitch-**

_**Nite Singer.**_

Logging off the computer, Rachel pulled out her phone. Searching her contacts, the brunette sent a text out before falling asleep.

_**To Santana:**_

_**Text me when we can meet. I have some songs in mind. Have a good night.**_

_**Rachel***_


	8. I Know You

***BrokenBitch has sent you a private message***

_**Man-hands**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Pardon?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Man-hands, you're man-hands.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**About time Satan, about time.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**You fuckin knew it was me, Berry?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Yes, Lopez I did. The way you got closer to Britt and the way you let your guard down with Quinn gave it away. How did you know it was me?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**The day you came in with part of the outfit I told you, gave me a clue. When you let others get the solo and said you wanted something new. When you texted me after logging off because you had told me you had to text your partner. That's when I knew it was you.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Alright what do we do now?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Idk...I didn't get that far ahead…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Well we could try a physical friendship.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

…_**wanky…but why the hell would I do that?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Like it or not, Santana we're friends now and I want to help you. I see how happy you make Britt and see how happy she makes you. I'm not telling you jump out of the closet, but I am saying that I can see how happy you can be.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**I can't believe I confessed to you guys that I'm gay...fine, but we need some serious changes. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8. We have a lot to do. Cause its Sunday tomorrow and school starts back up Monday, plus we still have to rehearse a song because we don't have one.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**What do you mean by' we have a lot to do'?**_

***BrokenBitch is offline.***

* * *

><p>The next day came way too fast for Rachel and Santana. Santana wasn't lying when she said 8 am on the dot. Her red Ferrari (courtesy of her parents) parked in the Berry driveway. Making her way to the front door she rang the doorbell. Waiting patiently for someone to answer she was greeted by Rachel in a tight workout shirt and shorts.<p>

"Umm Santana, hi. I didn't think you were serious about being here by eight."

"Berry, you should dress like that every day. Damn you look smoking. Anyway I don't lie, Berry."

"Uhh, thanks, and you do lie."

"Whatever are you going to let me in?"

"Right, sorry come in. Let's go up to my room." Rachel said opening the door. Hesitantly Rachel guided Santana up the stairs into her room. The cheerleaders jaw went slack at the room before her. She had expected pink walls filled with posters of Broadway and Barbra Streisand, a pink comforter, bedazzled laptop and phone. Instead she was met with a pale yellow walls, a white canopy bed, a white desk with a laptop, her walls had pictures of her family and a few posters here and there, one of Wicked, Barbra Streisand, and shockingly one of Green Day.

"Surprised much?"

"Yes, I am who would have thought Rachel Berry of all people likes Green Day."

"I'm full of surprises."

"I can see that, I'm still shocked I didn't know that about you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Santana." Rachel said gravely.

"Anyway we're losing time and as much as I like you in work out gear we have stuff to do. So hop in the shower while I look for something you can wear."

"And while I'm in the shower apart from putting together and outfit what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see what is worth keeping in your closet and what isn't. Now go." Santana shoved Rachel towards the bathroom. Walking into Rachel's closet she muttered, "Hay dios mío. Puta este chingadero me va a tardar años. Bueno, vamos a empezar, Santana."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Rachel came out in her bathrobe, taking the clothes laid out on her bed she quickly changed. Dressed in a black Green Day t-shirt that had been buried in her closest some old sneakers and jeans she walked into her closest. Hearing someone gasp behind her Santana turned around to see Rachel dressed in the picked outfit and her hair still soaked from the shower.<p>

"What have you done to my closet?"

"Looking for what was useful and useless."

"And which pile is what?"

"Well the one on my left is useful and the extremely big one on my right is things that are going to the trash. I thought about charity, but not even the orphans would want that…"

"All my sweaters and half of my skirts?"

"Yes along with half of your underwear and your knee high socks."

"Now what am I suppose to wear?"

"Well that's where I come in. We are going shopping for new clothes. I'm paying and choosing, no use arguing Berry. If we are going to be friends we have to change some things and your wardrobe is first."

***Glee***

Four hours later and around 30 shopping bags in Santana's trunk the girls were leaving the mall. Santana having bought a few things around five shopping bags with clothes, shoes, accessories while Rachel having the other twenty-five bags consisting of what Santana said would be the best damn thing that happened to her, the girls pulled up at Santana's house. What Rachel thought would be a sketchy house in a neighborhood full of gangs and guns turned out to be a white mansion with security and all.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow first time I don't get a paragraph response from Rachel Berry."

"Shut up, why do you call me my full name, just call me Rachel. And damn girl you've been lying."

"Fine, Rachel, how am I lying?"

"You always make Lima Heights Adjacent sound like a dangerous place. This place is like super not, why do you always make it seem the opposite of what it is. And how the hell do afford to live here."

"Amazing Rachel said hell. Anyway it makes me easier to be feared. And my dad is a doctor while my mom is a lawyer we have the financial support to live here. We're rich."

"Oh."

"Yep now come on. Leave your bags we're going up to my room."

The girls reached the Latinas bedroom and Santana saw how Rachel's face went from shock to confusion to approval.

"You like it."

"Yes, it's beautiful." The room was huge. Three red walls and one window wall. When you entered the room you immediately saw the window wall to the right the wall was painted a red and had the bed which was a king-size bed and two, one on each side, bedside tables. Across the room were two doors with a vanity in between both doors. The door to the left of the vanity was a bathroom and the right one was a huge walk in closet. On the wall with the main entrance was a desk made with a dark oak just like the rest of the furniture.

"Thanks not many people have been here."

"I would suspect Quinn and Brittany have?"

"Not really, Quinn has never been to my house and Brittany's never been in my room."

"Wow I feel honored."

"Yeah you should. Now we have to talk and I have some clothes that don't fit me, but work with you."

"Okay, let's sit down."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please."

"Okay." Santana said going to her mini-fridge next to the bedside table on her way back she turned on her tv above the vanity switching the channel to MTV. Lying back on her bed and with Rachel cross-legged Santana asked.

"Ok, Rachel, ready?"

"For what?"

"Well you have a new wardrobe and if we're going to be closer in school we have got to get you up higher on the social ladder."

"And how do you expect to do this?"

"Easy, winter season is coming to an end. Meaning soccer season is going to have try-outs in two weeks."

"No, no, no, no. I will not be the laughing stock of McKinley."

"Please Rachel this will benefit both of us."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes!"

"So yes."

"Yes, what—no!"

"To late Rach. You will try out for soccer or I'll make you join the Cheerios."

"Fine, I'll do soccer."

"Good now next thing before we think of the song we'll perform. You like Quinn."

"No I don't."

"You do, Rachel, don't deny it."

"Fine so."

"Well she likes you too."

"Yeah right."

"No really anyway trust me please. Look you like Quinn and I like Britt, right."

"Yes and..."

"Well Quinn gets jealous and Britt can too."

"Still not seeing where this is going…"

"Date me."

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"What, no."

"Please."

"No."

"Why?"

"That will get me killed—not by Brittany, okay maybe, but by the jocks."

"Not if A, you're on soccer. And B, you'll be my girl. C. It'll get you Quinn, plus it's only temporarily."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Great from now on you're Santana Lopez's girl."

"I'm going to regret this, but if I am going to be yours I can call you Hottie."

"What no!"

"Your choice either Hottie or Cutie?"

"Fine, Hottie, but I get to call you Sexy."

"That's so lewd though, but fine it's a deal."

"Good now give me a kiss."

"What?"

"Well if we are going to date even if it's pretend, we have to kiss. I do refuse to act extremely coupley, though."

"Agreed."

"Now the kiss."

Rachel leaned in to Santana and slowly, but surely their lips brushed.

"Mmm, cherry not bad."

"Shut up Satan, now drive me home."

"Ah-ah, it's Hottie now and fine Midget let's get you home we can talk about the song tomorrow."

"Shut up, Hottie…let's go." Rachel said tossing Santana's keys to the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations.**

"**Hay dios mío. Puta este chingadero me va a tardar años. B****ueno, vamos a empezar, Santana."**

"_**Oh my god. This shit is going to take me years. Well let's start, Santana."**_


	9. First Day Back

Rachel's doorbell constantly rang until, Leroy Berry opened it.

"Yes, may I help you?" the big tall black man asked.

"Hello sir, my name is Santana Lopez and I am here to pick up your daughter for school."

"Ah, Santana I don't believe we've met, and neither has Rachel mentioned you. Please come in would you like anything to drink? Rachel will be down to eat in a few minutes."

"Thank you, but where shall I wait for Rachel?"

"Come to the kitchen, my husband is making pancakes please have one."

"No that's alright," Santana mentioned following Rachel's father into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door, Roy?"

"Hiram this is Santana Lopez she is a friend of Rachel's," Leroy told his husband who was a shorter white man.

"Ahh you are almost as impatient as our daughter with the doorbell. Welcome can I offer you anything?"

Blushing Santana answered the older man, "No thank you and I apologize, I was just expecting Rachel to be ready by now."

"That's alright, Rachel is just a bit nervous to go back, she's been busy specifically with all the shopping she did yesterday."

Santana smirked when she heard. "Oh and what did she buy?"

"We don't know, she came home late and locked herself up. I bet she's just nervous, but here she comes." Leroy explained hearing a few soft thumps come from the stairs.

"Good morning, Dad, Daddy did you hear the door? I wonder who it was they seem very impatient. So what do you think of the outfit? Dad, Daddy?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen looking at her phone. Lifting her head she saw the shocked expressions from both her fathers and a smug look crossover Santana's face. "What? Hello Santana, how are you?"

"Hey Rachel, hurry up and eat so we can leave Short Stack."

"Right, I'll be ready in ten would you like a plate? I can assure you they're not vegan. At least the ones I eat aren't." Rachel offered serving herself a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs with a glass of milk and orange juice.

This time, Santana looked shocked while the Berry men were still recovering from their own surprise. "Wait you're eating non-vegan products!"

"Yes, I am aware of that. I offered you some as well."

"But-but-but you're vegan!"

"No well not really. I don't specifically like meat. I do eat fish and seafood. The only times I actually eat vegan food is during school because it's easy to get at lunch, plus have you seen the food at McKinley? It is for a lack of a better word, 'shit'."

Hearing their daughter curse knocked the men out of their stunned silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Leroy accused.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES!" Hiram yelled.

Their reactions causing Santana to jump and hide behind Rachel, who was expecting a reaction like this.

"I'm wearing clothes. The other ones were donated."

"WHY?" both fathers' asked exasperated.

"Because I felt inclined to, now Santana I must go unless we want to be late." Rachel said dragging Santana outside.

* * *

><p>"What was that?!" The Latina requested opening her car door.<p>

"My fathers' being over-protective." Rachel answered buckling up in the passenger seat.

"You do realize we have twenty minutes before school starts," Santana mentioned pulling into the parking lot."

"Yes."

"Oh then why?"

"I didn't feel like dealing with them."

"Oh, so um we didn't come up with a plan."

"Well if we walk in together it'll look weird, but if we want people to believe we're friends before 'dating,'" Rachel explained using actual air quotes with her hands. "We need to start hanging out. So I suggest we walk together inside and mingle, nothing too close."

"Okay that sounds good shorty."

"No more nicknames."

"But that takes the fun out of things."

"Santana."

"Fine let's go, midget." Santana snickered only to be punched in the arm, "Oi what was that for?"

They were both walking towards the door. Rachel just grinned and innocently replied, "A punch, I said no nicknames."

"Bitch," was murmured as they walked in.

The hallways went silent. The two girls walked down the hall ignoring the stares and whispers. Walking up to the Latina's locker Rachel waved her hand before walking towards her locker. Spinning her combination she opened her locker door grabbed her books left her bag closed the door and was met by Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. Kurt and Mercedes giving her incredulous looks and Tina a stunned looked.

"Hey guys, can I help you with anything?" Rachel asked smiling internally.

"Who are you?" Kurt immediately asked.

"What did you do to Rachel?" Mercedes continued.

"Hey Rach," Tina greeted.

"Umm nothing it's still me."

"What happened with your clothes?" Mercedes cried out.

"Well I went shopping with Santana. Why don't you like it?" Rachel mentioned fearfully.

"Like it, girl I love it!" Kurt yelled. "In fact the jeans look amazing; the white tank top with the black ripped shirt and black converse looks amazing. I am for lack of a better word slightly jealous."

"Thanks, Tina what do you think?" Rachel asked even more nervous because Tina was her best friend since they were young.

"I like it. It suits you, it's actually nice to see you dress like you used to. I just have a question. You said you went shopping with Santana? How was that possible, she hates your guts?" Tina answered raising an eyebrow at the end.

"Good to know you like it. Yeah Santana took me shopping. We've been hanging out since we got paired together." Rachel mentioned.

"Cool," Kurt and Mercedes stated.

* * *

><p>"Who is that at Man-Ha-I mean Berry's locker?" Quinn said feeling guilty about calling Rachel that again.<p>

"Yeah she looks hot," Brittany blurts.

"That's Rachel, she looks nice right?" Santana answered, the three Cheerios were on the other side of the hall.

"Nice it's better than normal. I like it, but I wonder who bought it." Quinn stated.

"I did, we went shopping together." Santana remarked.

"Really S! Why the hell would you go shopping with her?" Quinn whisper-yelled. "You know that's like social suicide…I know we're being nicer to her and the gleeks, but still."

There was a small part of herself that would never admit she was jealous of Santana.

"She's actually pretty cool when she's not talking in paragraphs."

"S?"

"Yeah Britt."

"When did you go shopping, why didn't you call me?" the tallest member of the unholy trinity frowned.

"Sorry B, she just wanted to work on the song then I dragged her to the mall," Santana mentioned guilty for both not calling Britt and lying.

"Oh ok. Next time can we go together?"

"Sure, Britt."

"Yay."

"I still don't get why you'd go shopping with her San."

"Just leave it, Q we got to get to English."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to school guys. I hope your break was enjoyable. Well we have seven groups and I made a list of who gets to sing when. Since we meet Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays each group is going to go one day. Today Kurt and Brittany and Artie and Quinn, Wednesday Mercedes and Mike, Friday Puck and Tina, next week Monday will be Finn and I, Wednesday Lauren and Sam, and Friday Rachel and Santana. Okay which group wishes to go first?" Mr. Schue made clear.<p>

Kurt and Brittany raised their hands as Mr. Schuester nodded enthusiastically.

"So we couldn't exactly find a song that we both thought fit our relationship. So instead we tweaked a few words to a song we both happen to like." Kurt started to explain.

"I came up with simple choreography. And the costumes were Kurt's idea. We hope you like it." Brittany finished as they got in their positions in the auditorium.

The music to Ke$ha's "We R Who We R" echoed in the auditorium. And at the end of the performance the glee club burst into applause. Brittany and Kurt hugged each other before making their way to their seats.

"Alright guys, that was amazing. Artie, Quinn you guys are up, ready?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We're good. Unlike Brittany and Kurt we came up with a song that we thought described a common interest," Quinn told, and behind her the Brad started playing a more acoustic version of "Written in the Stars" by Tinie Tempah.

The club clapped for them as well when they finished.

"Alright guys, nice job to both groups. I will see you Wednesday," Mr. Schue said wrapping up the lesson. Nodding everyone left the auditorium except for Rachel and Santana.

"So have you thought of a song?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I actually have started working out the parts."

"Cool can I hear the song? "

"Nope it's a surprise. I'll sing it when we rehearse tomorrow"

"Fine, mean shorty," Santana frowned.

"M'k, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait don't I have to drive you home?"

"Nope, I'm going to train for soccer."

"Then how're you getting home?"

"I'm driving."

"What?"

"My V-Strom 1000." Rachel stated grabbing her bag and walking towards the hallway.

"Wait you're mystery soccer girl?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"I have been trying to figure you out for forever. Can I drive your baby?"

"Nope."

"Why?" Santana whined.

"Because it's my baby, but if you're good. Maybe one day." Rachel said smirking before swinging her body a bit more than necessary.

"I have the coolest fake girlfriend ever," Santana murmured to herself looking at Rachel's ass.


	10. New Rachel

It's been two weeks since school started up again and today was Rachel's try out for the soccer team.

Santana took Rachel's hand in hers as they made their way onto the field. They weren't a 'couple' yet. They were just friends, but it wouldn't be long before they established themselves as the new head couple—Finn and Quinn were going down. Dressed in Cheerio logo sweats and hoodie. Santana let go of the brunette's hand. Rachel suddenly losing confidence turned around only to be met with a smile of encouragement. Even though they were going to be fake dating, neither Santana nor Rachel were kidding when they said a physical friendships would be good. And if it wasn't for the fact that the girls were deeply in love with their significant others they would seriously think about giving themselves an actual shot.

Rachel took a deep breath as she made her way to the center of the field where a bunch of girls were. Most of the girls laughed when they saw Rachel approach, but some smiled welcoming her. They waited a few minutes before an older blonde appeared in front of them.

"Alright girls, it's time for try-outs to begin. I'm Coach Holiday. Are you ready?"

Try-outs happened in a blast and Santana found herself cheering on the small brunette. Rachel smiled a smile of accomplishment when try-outs were over. Making her way to the center again—this time no girls laughed they all looked shock at her. No one expected Rachel Berry to be good at soccer, but boy were they wrong. Coach Holiday was impressed by the end of practice she had chosen her captain and team members. Rachel was to set to play striker and a sub mid-fielder if necessary. Slowly walking to the sidelines she met Santana halfway. The Latina took the singer's hand in her own as they made their way to the Hispanic's car.

"So how'd it go?" Santana questioned.

"Amazing I'm on the team," Rachel informed a smile decorating her face.

"I knew you could do it, you were amazing, Rach."

"Thanks that's not the best new yet."

"What could be better than making it on girls' varsity soccer team the first time you play for school?"

"How about being captain of said team?"

"No way!"

"Yes way! I'm captain, baby."

"Rach that's fantastic, I feel so happy for you honey."

"What happened to not getting couple-y, Hottie?"

"I don't know, but I definitely don't mind calling you Sexy or Honey cause you're both."

"Aww thanks Hottie and Baby."

"I think we should celebrate."

"Uhh no alcohol, Hottie, please."

"Fine, but we can watch a movie at your place or cuddle at your place listening to Green Day."

"You are turning soft on me Santana."

"No I ain't. Now when do you get you uniform? And do you have to wear it to school?"

"Tomorrow and no, but captains have to wear a specific jacket all day I should get that Friday."

"Awesome," Santana exclaimed, "I bet you'll look hot."

"Probably," Rachel laughed winking at the other brunette, "anyway to my house."

* * *

><p>Friday arrived for both girls as they made their way out of Santana's car and to school. They decided today would be the day they told glee and school about both soccer and dating each other. Hand in hand they walked into school; they were met by a few stares. They ignored the stares as they stopped at Rachel's locker first before going to Santana's. Upon reaching the Latinas locker they were met by a surprised Quinn and Brittany.<p>

"Good morning Quinn, Brittany," Rachel greeted politely.

"Q, B," Santana acknowledged her friends

"San, Rachel hi! What are you doing together?" Brittany asked feeling something stir within her stomach at the sight of their fingers interlaced.

"S, Berry," Quinn mentioned glaring at their linked hands.

"On our way to AP math. See you later," Santana waved to her friends before pulling Rachel closer.

By lunch time a bunch of rumors had started going around. What was even more awkward was that neither brunette whom the rumors consisted of were there. Instead they were enjoying a small picnic in the auditorium. They were laughing and acting couple-y when two girls from the soccer team, a sophomore and a junior came up to Rachel with a bag.

"Rae," the redheaded sophomore named Tracy called.

"Yeah Trace?" Rach asked.

"We got the jacket," Tori the blacked haired junior supplied.

"Thanks," Rachel thanked.

"No problem, though we were wondering if we could see it?" Tracy asked her captain.

"Why not, Santana come look." Rachel waved her girlfriend over who was a bit shocked about being asked to witness this.

Rachel pulled out a black sports jacket with the letters WMHS in red outlined with white on the front and back. On the front side of the jacket to the right of the zipper was the word captain in capital letters in red and under it said Girls' Soccer in white. On the left shoulder of the jacket was a red letter C outlined in white and on the right was a soccer ball in red and white outlined in white. On the back of the jacket under the school it said Girls' Varsity Soccer 2012 in white. Above the school initials in red outlined by white it said Rachel Berry. The four girls looked at the jacket in shock, it was outstanding.

"Well, Rae-Rae you're going to look smoking in that," Tori told her friend and captain.

"I can't believe this is mine," Rachel muttered gaping at the piece of clothing.

"I wish it was mine, but sadly I get co-captains one. It's not as cool, but not horrible," Tori said.

"We'll see you in practice today at 4:30 right?" Tracy asked, as she stood up.

"Yeah, but I'll be a tad late cause of glee," Rachel informed watching her teammates nod and prepare to head out.

"I still don't get why you like it, but I won't intrude," Tracy said.

"Don't dish it, you should try out. You guys are good," Rachel suggested.

"Maybe, anyway see you later Rae-Rae," Tori stated dismissing herself from the auditorium with Tracy in tow.

"Bye Captain," Tracy shouted over her shoulder following her teammate.

"That had to be the wildest scene I've seen in a while," Santana chuckled wrapping her arms around Rachel who was holding the jacket arms length away.

"Oh you'll see worse." Rachel turned her head brushing her lips on the corner of Santana's mouth.

Settling her chin on her girls shoulder she turned meeting Rachel's lips."Will I have to beat anyone up?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet."

"Well if I must tell me cause no one will bother my girl."

"Yes ma'am, now we have class let's go."

"What about the jacket?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you have to have it on at all times?"

"Yes, its mandatory to wear so I guess have to wear it. Luckily we have the last two classes together then glee. Do you have Cheerios today?"

"Yeah and yes. So I guess soccer ends a bit before Cheerios so I'll pick you up after."

"Unless you want me walking home alone, yes."

"Course not now let's go."

* * *

><p>Walking into glee, noticing Mr. Schue there, the two girls didn't take a seat knowing it was their turn to sing. They were the last pair and were quite happy because it had taken them hours to find a song. Getting a nod from their teacher, Rachel sat down at the piano and began playing. (<strong>Santana**_**Rachel/**__Both)_

_**Ohh yeah yeah  
>The situations turns around enough to figure out<br>That someone else has let you down  
>So many times I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it as long as you say it**_

_**So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>**_**Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohhh**

**Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being <strong>**shared**** with someone else  
>Nowhere to hide I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it  
>As long as you say it<strong>

**So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>**_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway_

**Show me look what we found turn it around everyday  
><strong>_**I can hear what you say  
>Know I know why know we can make it<br>**__If tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway_

Rachel interlaced her fingers with Santana; they both took a deep breath. Looking across the choir room, they walked to the back row. The room went silent as they walked through no one had said anything. Taking refuge in the two corner back seats Santana sat down her legs occupying one while she sat on the other. Pulling Rachel to her lap the smaller brunette giggled. Off in their own little world they didn't notice the remaining glee members start to react.

"Okay what the hell is going on," Mercedes yelled, snapping Santana and Rachel out of their daze.

"What do you mean, Mercedes?" Rachel asked still sitting on Santana's lap.

"This is what she means." Kurt said motioning to Rachel and Santana's intimacy.

"Still not getting you, Kurt." Rachel mentioned.

"This, what you have with Satan." Kurt stated.

"I would appreciate if you don't call her that," Rachel said gritting her teeth.

"Why you've always called her Satan?" Sam told.

"Well that was before," Rachel said nonchalantly.

"Before what Dwarf?" Quinn questioned, feeling a gut wrenching feeling.

"Don't call her that again, Quinn," Santana's voice dangerously low commanded.

"Why?" The head Cheerio asked.

"This goes for all of you, if you mess with Rachel, you mess with me. She is my girl and if I get complaints from her you better be ready to see what really happens in Lima Heights Adjacent," Santana stated angrily.

"Your girl?" Half of the club looked dumbfounded.

"San is this really true?" Brittany questioned feeling the churning in her stomach again, but with more power.

"Britt, right now isn't a good time," Rachel mentioned, trying to cool Santana off, who was trying to murder Mercedes. Rachel turned Santana around so she was looking directly in her eyes before starting to scold and comfort her girlfriend." Santana, Hottie, you have to calm down. What have I said before about trying to kill the glee clubbers? Killing Wheezy, Porcelain, Frankenteen, Zizzez, Wheels, Trouty Mouth, or Puck is going to..."

"Get me nowhere except jail," Santana muttered clenching her fist and un-clenching them. The club looked confused at what just happened.

"Exactly, now come here," Rachel said opening her arms. Santana snuggled into the shorter girls frame. Her head resting on the singers shoulder. Twisting her head upward the Latinas lips met with the singers causing a gasp to go around the room. When they pulled away both girls had a dopey grin on their face, that's when Mr. Schue intervened.

"Alright guys umm Santana and Rachel, I'm glad you trust us enough to know this moving on. The word/theme for next week is commitment. Mercedes I think it was your turn to sing." The black student nodded."Awesome come on up."

"Wait Mr. Schue before I allow Mercedes to take us away. I just have to tell you from now on til the end of school whenever we have glee after school I have to leave 15 minutes early."

"And why is that, Rachel."

"Really Mr. Schue. Have you seen what she's wearing?" Santana mentioned. The teacher just looked lost."Oh My God, you're worse than my grandmother!"

"Hottie chill."

"But Sexy."

"No, Hottie. Mr. Schue since you failed to notice the obvious; I have to tell you, glee isn't my only commitment from now on. I am captain of the girl's varsity soccer team, meaning I have other responsibilities. I apologize if this is inconvenience, but I have another team to also lead to nationals this year. Plus look at the bright side, you guys will have more solos."

"Damn, Sexy you left them stunned."

"I tend to do that."

"Fucking right, Honey!"

"I like Sexy better, Baby."

"K, Sexy tis is."

"You are such a dork."

"Nah I'm a bitchy dork."

"Nope, you're my bitchy dork."

"Got that damn straight!"

"Santana Lopez did you just say straight to us, a couple of lesbians."

"Rachel Berry, I think I did."

"Shut up and kiss me dork."

"My pleasure, Sexy."

The glee club looked horrified at what was just witnessed. Puck and Sam were filming the girls kissing, Lauren was staring daggers at Puck, Asian Fusion were too busy in their own world, Artie looked on uncomfortable, Mercedes, Kurt, and Mr. Schue looked shocked, and Quinn and Brittany were glaring at the two making out girls.

"Shit its 4:25! I got to go, bye Hottie. I'll wait by your car."

"See you, Sexy. And yeah or come watch me kick ass cheerleading."

"I'd like that. I'll come see my favorite Cheerio cheer. Now I got go, a kiss before I must leave my lovely, Baby." Rachel requested in a dramatic Shakespeare tone.

"A kiss shall be all I can offer for now as gratitude. For you are my noble, Sexy." Santana replied kissing the soccer player.

"Fantastic, see you, Hottie."

"Bye, Baby."


	11. Quinn's Thoughts

"Argh!" Quinn shouted slamming the door to her bedroom shut.

"Quinnie? You okay up there?" her mother's voice drifted from downstairs.

"Just peachy mom just peachy!" The younger blonde yelled back.

Throwing herself onto her bed and grabbing a pillow she screamed into it again.

_What's happening? Why do I feel like this? I mean I shouldn't care that Berry and Santana are going out. I don't even like them like that. What am I saying I don't even like girls? __**Wrong! You're gay and you know it. And of course you feel like shit the girl you like is in someone else's arms, idiot.**__ Stupid conscious, don't call me an idiot, you moron. What the hell do you mean that the girl I like is in someone else's arms? __**Rachel you dumbass! You like her! **__Yeah right me and Berry. I hate her guts.__** Lie you love everything about her, slut. **__I don't love everything about her just her voice, her persona, her face, her body, her selflessness, her-__**That screams everything smartass. **__I am not a smartass, bitch. __**Whore! You like her admit it. **_

"I don't fucking like her, I love her!" Quinn bellowed. "Shit now mom's going to think I'm mentally unstable.

_**You are! **__Shut the fuck up._

"What the hell am I suppose to do now! I love Rach, but she's with Santana. And then Santana is one of my best friends." Quinn muttered to herself as she logged onto _**Random Talk**_

***You are now logged in. **_**BrokenBitch, SoloMan, LikesBoys, and lovesMybff **_**are offline. **_**BigDreamer **_**is currently online.***

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Star?...  
>…Star…you there?<br>Star…okay guess I'll leave…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hey Charmer, sorry I was a bit busy.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Oh I can talk later should I go?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**No-no its fine, my friend is over and we were a bit busy.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**We can talk later, I should let you go back to your guest.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**No we haven't talked in awhile we can talk…what's up?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Are you sure I don't want to impose. **_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Its fine, I wouldn't offer if I didn't think so, Charmer…so what's up?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You know how I told you I'm gay?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Yeah…**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**And about the girl who I bully quite often?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Yes…**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I found out why…I'm in love with her.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Oh that…I knew that…**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**What!? And you didn't tell me!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You needed to admit it to yourself.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**:p you're a terrible friend**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**No you just hate that I'm right.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Whatever…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**So what are you going to do about said 'Mystery Girl'?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

'_**Mystery Girl'? *Amused look***_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I don't know her or you physically for that matter so Mystery Girl is her name. Stop putting quotes around her. So what's next?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**What do you mean by next?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Well you finally admit to loving her…so?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**So?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You're insufferable**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Perfect, Bitch, Kind, Sweet, Beautiful, Mean, Uptight, Slut, Whore, but never Insufferable?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You're unbearable! Answer the damn question Charmer!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Ok…Idk…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You made me go through all of that just so you could say I DON'T KNOW!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**It was four sentences each! Yes…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You're intolerable!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You love me either way…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**SO!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I told you IDK!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Oh my god, must I go through the rulebook of how to woo a woman?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**? There's a rulebook?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**My version of that…**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Is it sold in stores?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You think you're hilarious, don't you?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Yes *Cheeky grin***_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Scratch the previous statements you're an immature brat.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I'm the immature brat? Wow…So is there an actual store that sells this manual?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Shut up and read!  
>The first step is by assuring the person that you won't hurt them.<br>Step 2 is singing them all the "I'm Sorry" songs possible.  
>Step 3 hang out with them assure them that she will not be a laughing stock.<br>Step 4 Once you're friends sing a song to her, a LOVE song, MAKE SURE THE GIRL HAS NO BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND OR IS AN A RELATIONSHIP! If she is don't force yourself onto her. If you see she's happy then talk to her if she isn't then wait. You don't want to pressure her. Once she's single and okay about her break up, then go through with said song.  
>Step 5 Live happily ever after.<strong>_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**This is suppose to be a book?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Shut up…**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Aww come on that was funny…**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I am not talking to you again….**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Come on Star… don't be like this….  
>Star….<br>Star…  
>…Star…<br>…Star…  
>…I'm sorry I promise I won't be a pain in the ass…<br>:( please  
>…Star?<br>…Fine I guess I'll leave….  
>…I'm about to sign off….<br>…Night….  
>…Star…<strong>_

**BigDreamer:**

_**OMG! That was so fun…Staring at my screen seeing you type that…I am literally lol-ing right now.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You're mean! :(**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I thought I was a Star?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**And you call me insufferable!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Yep… so are you going to charm your way into Mystery Girl's life like you did into mine?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Are you flirting with me? **_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Maybe?*Wink ***_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You do know all you need to do is ;) for a wink, right?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Yes I know…anyway are you?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I don't know…she has a girlfriend now, and her girlfriend happens to be one of my best friends.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Oh…sucks…Go for it!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You want me to fight for a girl…Did I tell you she's dating my friend who can kick ass!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**So? If you love her you should fight for her.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I'm dead…you just made me sign my death wish.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Don't be so dramatic…now I got to go, my girlfriend is whining about me being on my computer to long.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**You have a girlfriend?!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Yeah, I gtg…have a goodnight, Charmer and good luck.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Bye, Star**_

***BigDreamer is offline.* **

"Weird," Quinn shook her head. Standing up she realized she'd been talking to her friend for an hour. Walking towards her mirror she looked at her image and spoke out loud, "Rachel Berry get ready to be wooed."

"Quinnie are you feeling alright? You seem to be talking to yourself too much lately?"

"I'm fine, mom!"


	12. School Apologies

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hey, so what's our plan?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Well now that the gleeks know, we wait. Mr. Schue is shocked, surprise, surprise. Toyota and Porcelain have news worthy gossip, Asians don't care, Trouty Mouth, Finnocence, and Puck think its hot, Zizzes doesn't give shit so we have to see how B and Q react.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**So?**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**We kick it up a notch when they're near. And hope we get a reaction from them.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Alright, but if Brittany decides murdering me is the best plan of action, its going on your permanent record that I was exposed to such harm. **_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**B wouldn't hurt a fly, stop being overdramatic. Now I gtg so I can get some sleep before Cheerio practice in the morning. You got soccer early or late tomorrow?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Same as you early and then we have glee after school.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Perfect, we can take it to the next level tomorrow. Flirt in front of B and Q. Get a few kisses in, slight groping, annoy them and get a reaction.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I agree except for the groping.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Under the shirt and bra?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Above the shirt.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**No fun!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**My body, my choice.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**You're the worst fake girlfriend ever!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**You love me!**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Under the shirt?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**God, you're worse than the boys…**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**So is that a yes?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Maybe…**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**No funnnnnnn!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Too bad, night, San.**_

**BrokenBitch:**

_**Nite, Rach.**_

* * *

><p>"Come on girls, push through this! Finnish this last lap and then you get a five minute break. You can do it!" Coach Holiday's voice rang through the field at 7:30 in the morning.<p>

"Come on team, we can do this," Rachel cheered on her team.

She was clad in some short, very short, shorts, a white t-shirt, pink sports bra that could barely be seen, and her soccer gear. Her hair was in a ponytail and is swayed from side to side as she jogged at the front of her team with her two co-captains, Tori and Tracy. The girls had been doing a lot of fitness work to get into shape. Finishing the lap Rachel dismissed her team to get drinks and made her way towards the Cheerios with Tori and Tracy in tow.

"Hey, Hottie," Rachel whispered into Santana's shoulder while wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist.

Shivering at the contact, Santana turned around plastering a grin on her face, which wasn't super hard because they had become best friends.

"Hey, Sexy, how's practice?"

"Agony, my muscles are so sore, I think Coach Holiday rivals Sue."

"I highly doubt that," Santana mentioned poking Rachel's nose. "As much as I love your hugs, you're all sweaty and gross right now."

"Aww come on, really?" Rachel whined at the lost contact.

"Yes."

"Bitch…" Rach mumbled while Tori and Tracy giggled.

"Ah-ah-ah no naughty words, Rach."

"Whatever how's Cheerios right now?"

"Good Sylvester should be out in a few though. We're lucky we're getting this five minute break," Santana said as she saw Quinn and Brittany come closer.

"Well if it isn't Berry, and the two geekiest people I know," Quinn strutted up next to Santana.

"Hey Rachel, Tori, Tracy," Brittany greeted.

"Quinn, Brittany," Tori and Tracy mumbled.

"Britt, Quinn?" Rachel acknowledged before continuing. "Why did you call them geeks?"

"Because they are, simple as that. They think they can be on top just because they're on the soccer team." Quinn said.

"Oh so just because they're not on Cheerios means they're geeks?" Rachel challenged from behind Santana.

Quinn only nodded though her stance faltered at Rachel's tone of voice.

"Well I didn't know you thought like that Quinn. I really thought you had changed. Let's go, Tori, Tracy we're not welcome here. Bye Britt. See you soon, baby," Rachel steeled her voice.

Before turning around back to the field, she gave Santana a kiss. The kiss deepened at Rachel's command and they were soon making out, making Brittany very uncomfortable and Quinn very angry.

"SANTANA GET BACK ON THE FIELD!" Quinn's shouted at the Latina.

Santana pulled away from the kiss slightly dazed and mumbled for Rachel's benefit. "Repressed lemon."

Smirking Rachel pushed Santana towards the rest of Cheerios making sure to smack the Hispanic teen's ass, hard.

"Oh my god, Quinn looks like she's about to murder both you and Santana, but mostly Santana, Rae." Tori giggled causing Tracy to turn around and look. Tracy couldn't contain herself and started laughing in turn making Rachel chuckle catching Quinn's face of utter annoyance and jealousy?

"Alright we've had our fun, let's get back into practice. We have another hour before school starts. So let's make the best of our half an hour left." Rachel mentioned recruiting her team.

The remaining part of practice was very short. The soccer team spent their time running and sprinting from side to side and length of the field to width so they would be ready for the first game. While the Cheerios watched them in awe as they worked on their routines.

It was 8 am when both teams were released to the locker rooms. As the teams made their way inside six remained outside, the unholy trinity and the three soccer player captains.

"Shit, Coach Holliday killed us!" Tori whined feeling a pain in her lower back and ache in her calves.

"Damn right," Tracy moaned limping towards the school.

"Stop complaining," Rachel scolded her co-captains taking a sip of her water before walking towards the unholy trinity. Before reaching them, she stripped of her shirt, which was soaked in sweat.

Rachel made her way towards the three unaware Cheerios, in her bright hot pink sports bra. Brittany was the first to notice her and she gasped at the sight, allowing a chain reaction. Santana looked up and her eyes widened. Quinn noticing her two friends grow quiet and looked up, she was shocked. Quinn's eyes widened before darkening, she let her jaw drop only to whimper as Rachel came closer.

Rachel's stomach was flat and you could faintly see the outline of a six pack. Also gleams of sweat were still dripping from her neck down the valley of her breasts. Quinn licked her lips greedily as she saw the shorter brunette approach.

"Hey girls, you might want to make your way towards the showers," Rachel mentioned.

"Rach, you're hot," Brittany murmured not being able to take her eyes off Rachel's stomach.

"Fuck, sexy, I want to screw you right now," Santana whistled half lying.

"Hey Rae, we're going to head in," Tori's voice interrupted only getting a nod from the soccer captain.

"And Fabray, might want to tear your eyes away from Lopez's girl and wipe the drool from your face," Tracy said mockingly.

The hazel-eyed blonde was knocked out of her trance, and immediately wiped her mouth. Quinn hadn't even noticed the two other girls saunter over towards to them. Embarrassed greatly by her actions the hazel blonde turned to storm inside when she felt a small warm hand on her shoulder.

Turning around Quinn was met by Rachel's hand holding onto her shoulder. The brunette looked concerned about her. Quinn's eyes quickly glanced up only to see Santana and Brittany making their way to the locker rooms. She returned her gaze towards the short diva when she heard her speak.

"Are you okay, Quinn?"

"I'm fine, Berry," Quinn replied quickly.

"Hey look, I know we aren't the best of friends, heck we aren't really friends, but I want to try. If not for us, then for Santana, she's one of your best friends. I want to form a friendship to benefit us both. I promise to lay back on the comments of singing and being bossy if you allow two things. Number one no name calling to me and number two no name calling to my team. I respect the Cheerios, Quinn, but they aren't the only winning team," Rachel mentioned coming closer her arm now on Quinn's waist.

Feeling her breath pick up at the feeling of more contact, Quinn shuddered, "Sure, Rachel, I think this could be a good start." The hazel eyed girl struggled through her words, she wanted to apply them, but she was scared of the looks. Yet she really wanted to get closer to the girl she was in love with.

"Good, I'm going to hug you, now." Rachel said closing in the distance.

The blonde's breath caught in her chest, at the full body contact. Rachel's bare stomach touched the front of Quinn's uniform top. The swell of the brunette's breast fit perfectly under the blonde's own bust. Quinn could feel the body heat from Rachel, the short semi labored breaths from her on her neck, the tingles brown locks gave her on her collar bone, and she could start feeling the humidity of both Rachel's and her own sweat seeping into her uniform and onto her skin. Causing the Cheerio captain to become more aroused and dampen her panties.

Quickly separating herself from the glee captain, Quinn sprinted towards the locker room, Rachel in tow. As soon as they reached the locker room, Quinn headed for the showers, stripping she jumped in and decided to have a very cold shower. Finishing earlier, than Santana, Brittany or Rachel, Quinn made a beeline for her locker before heading towards class.

**You're now logging onto Random Talk Mobile. BrokenBitch, lovesMYbff, LikesBoys, SoloMan, and BigDreamer are offline. No one is currently online.**

**Change your status to alert your friends: **

_**Hey guys, I need advice.**_

**Status has been changed.**

Quinn sighed seeing no one was online. She took a seat in her advanced history class near the back. The teacher wasn't in today so, Quinn didn't actually care what was happening. Closing her eyes, allowing herself believe she could get some shut eye, the blonde felt her phone vibrate.

**BigDreamer: **_I'm sorry we can't completely talk. I'm in school right now so I will try my best to help._

**BrokenBitch: **_What up Photo?_

**lovesMYbff**_**: **__Hey Photo!_

**SoloMan: I am currently not online.**

_**LikesBoys: **_**I am currently not online.**

_**To BrokenBitch:**_

_If you had to sing an apology song to someone you share a lot of bad history with, what would it be?_

_**To BigDreamer**_

_I want to do the rule book on how to woo women, but I don't know what song to choose. :(_

_**To lovesMYbff:**_

_Hey, do you know any I'm sorry songs?_

**BrokenBitch: **_Yes, you can try I'm Sorry by 3__rd__ Storee._

**BigDreamer: **_Sorry by BuckCherry?_

**lovesMYbff: **_You should sing a song you like with adapted lyrics._

_**To BrokenBitch:**_

_Thanks, I gtg._

_**To BigDreamer: **_

_Thank you, Star, but I think I found the song._

_**To lovesMYbff:**_

_You're amazing Thanks so much._

Quinn allowed a grin to appear on her face. She smiled widely knowing her quest to make Rachel hers was about to start, today in the chorus room during glee.

* * *

><p>Her nerves were growing as her glee mates started pouring into the choir room. Sam and Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt (Blaine had just transferred in), Tina and Mike, Lauren and Puck, Artie, Brittany, Finn, and finally Rachel and Santana. Quinn took another quick sweep of the room making sure she wasn't missing anyone before seeing Mr. Schuester walk in.<p>

"Alright guys. I hope you had an amazing day. Today we have a special performance. Quinn whenever you're ready." Mr. Schue opened up the floor.

Slowly walking up the front of the room, Quinn let out a deep breath before heading over to the piano. Not many people knew, but Quinn was a gifted pianist. She never would pursue a career in the art, but it was a release from pressure like photography or sketching. Slowly the intro to the song started playing and Quinn let herself be delved back into the music.

_You took a chance, You took a shot  
>And we might think you're bulletproof, but you're not<br>I took a swing, You took it hard  
>And down here from the ground you see who I am<br>I could write __a book__ on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
>Well I get so confused and frustrated<br>Forget what your trying to say, oh  
>I bet you're sick and tired of my reasons<br>I got no one to believe in anymore  
>Yet you tell me that you're there, then I push you around<br>I'm sorry for hurting you yet again, this is why I don't deserve to be your friend  
>Because you know I got a <em>_mean streak__  
>Makes me run for cover when you're around , cause I'm tired of hurting you<br>Here's to me and ,my temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I wish you could see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me why You keep coming back.<br>Why do I have to make you feel small  
>So I can feel whole inside, I don't meant it though<br>Why do I have to put down your dreams  
>Because when you leave, you'll be the only thing on my mind<br>I take a __step__ back, and let you know  
>I'm ready to start again, if you will<br>Now you know_

Quinn ended the song with a long deep breath. She stood up and faced the club; they all had thoughtful looks on their faces. They were analyzing her and Quinn felt herself slip into a panic attack until she heard Rachel start clapping. Turning to face the small brunette the rest of the club joined in. Curtsying Quinn nervously cleared her throat.

"Umm if that wasn't clear, that song was dedicated to Rachel. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize we could be amazing friends. And I honestly hope we can from now on," Quinn rambled. "Oh, and the song was an adapted version of Taylor Swift's 'Tell Me Why'."

"I thought it was brilliant, Quinn. I of course accept your apology. I cannot wait until we become friends. As for more on the song, I think we may have our solo and soloist for Nationals." Rachel smiled widely.

And that's all Quinn focused on for the rest of the day.


	13. Preparing for Dinner

Rachel was giddy, anyone could tell that. She was on cloud nine right now; Quinn Fabray had finally apologized and asked to be her friend. She was ecstatic, skipping down the hall to her locker; Rachel stopped being met with a raised eyebrow of her girlfriend.

"Excited are we?" Santana's voice teased.

"Extremely, how was your day, babe?" Rachel smiled, spinning in her combination.

"It was alright. Glee was interesting, am I going to have to step up my game?" Santana questioned playfully.

"Maybe, but Quinn is just a friend," Rachel sighed leaning against her locker.

"Keep telling yourself that and I might have to slap you," Santana stated seriously.

"Well how can you exactly explain that the head cheerio likes me? It's pretty hard even for you, Santana."

"Rachel, believe me when I say Quinn loves you," the Latina said hugging the smaller girl.

"Quinn loves who?" the said blonde asked turning the corner with Brittany behind her.

"I was telling Rachel, that both you and Brittany would love whatever Rach, is cooking for dinner," Santana covered up.

"And who said we were coming over? I don't recall getting asked," Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

Clearing her throat, Rachel turned to both blondes, "I'd love it, if you girls came over for dinner and spent the night."

"Sure," Brittany bounced.

"That'd be amazing." Quinn mentioned.

"Sweet, I'll see you guys at 6 at my house," Rachel said hugging both blondes before kissing Santana's cheek and grabbing her hand, both brunettes exiting the building.

* * *

><p>"SANTANA come help me!" Rachel's shout echoed through the almost empty household.<p>

"NO! I'm busy!" Santana screamed back.

"WATCHING TV! Is not being busy." Rachel yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," The Latina mumbled entranced by the episode of _Pretty Little Liars. _

"Right, I'm going to have a quick shower. The food is in the oven, make sure it doesn't burn," Rachel explained running up the stairs into her bedroom.

Hoping into the shower around 15 minutes later, Rachel emerged in black skinny jeans, a white v-neck and a short black vest. Noticing Santana hadn't moved from her position on the couch, she decided to turn on her computer.

**Welcome to **_**Random Talk! **_

**Logging in **_**BigDreamer….**_**You are now logged on **_**BigDreamer.**_

*****_**lovesMYbff, SoloMan, BrokenBitch**_** are offline.**_** LikesBoys and ImperfectGirl **_**are currently online***

**BigDreamer:**

_**Hey! I feel like its been forever since we've talked. I apologize for not being here, been kinda busy.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Finally decided to join the land of the living?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**That makes no sense. Technically it would be the land of technology cause we aren't making physical contact….HEY STAR!**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Well who says we have to make sense?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**It's costmary to make sense. Plus if you don't make sense then how would anything except love make sense. I mean Love literally is the only thing that cannot make sense. See, love is something uncontrollable. You can't control who you fall in love with. You can only hope they love you in return. You can't force them upon you and when you realize that you've met you're match you feel amazing. Like nothing could stop you. You feel light and free. You feel exhilarating. And when you reach that kind of love you know you would do anything for that person. Even if it meant being a best friend.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Oh my gosh, you went all poetic. And long, I say you're in love! **_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**No shit genius….and fuck you!**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**As amusing as I found that, HI LIKESBOYS! Hey Charmer. I thought we decided you were going to go after her.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Hey and I'm kinda confused here.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Star! I don't think I should. First off all she's with my best friend. And my best friend isn't the best with relationships. They seem happy together and I really don't want to mess that up. I don't want to break my friend's heart or her heart. I think I'll have to live with unrequited love.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Don't you think, you're being a bit dramatic?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**No…I don't know, I'm really confused.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Why?**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Kinda confused here?**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Not now, LikesBoys! Charmer and I are having and important conversation.**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**I don't know. I mean I love this girl more than words, but I am not willing to ruin my friend's happiness.**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**Even if it would mean possibly giving up the best thing that's ever happened to you?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Idk….**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Still confused here gals!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Long story.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**I got time….**_

**BigDreamer:**

_**I have to jet, my friends are coming over and my girlfriend is lounging on my couch not helping. Bye kisses LikesBoys and Charmer xoxo**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Bye Star xoxo**_

**You are now logged off,**_** Random Talk**_**.**

With that Rachel got up and jogged downstairs finding Santana staring at the tv. Walking over she turned the tv off, effectively knocking Santana off the couch.

"HEY! I was watching that!"

"Yeah well now go clean up and come help me! Quinn and Brittany should be here in around 10 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>ImperfectGirl:<strong>

_**Bye Star xoxo**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**WAIT! SINCE WHEN DOES SHE HAVE AGIRLFRIEND!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Around a month ago maybe less.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**How did I not know this?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Idk…I was super surprised when she blurted it out.:( kinda upset she didn't tell us sooner, she was missing for around 2 weeks.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Is that jealousy I hear?**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**Shut up! I have to go. I have to pick up my friend before heading over to a friend's house for dinner.**_

**LikesBoys:**

_**Alright Ms. I'm IN LOVE!**_

**ImperfectGirl:**

_**FUCK YOU!**_

***Imperfectgirl has now signed off!***

**LikesBoys:**

_**Really?**_


	14. Drunken Confessions

Tracy stood in front of the Berry's home along with Tori. They'd been outside for around five minutes.

"Oh my god, just knock for god's sake," Tori moaned to the younger girl.

"Shut up, I'm going," Tracy retorted hesitantly ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" Came a shout from inside. "Santana go open the door!"

"No!" Santana's voice echoed from inside causing both soccer girl's to giggle.

"Santana, don't you dare test me!" Rachel's shout vibrated back.

"No you didn't let me finish _Pretty Little Liars_ so I'm not openings the door!"

"Stop being a child and open the damn door!"

"No! I am not openi-"

She didn't finish her sentence. A loud bang hit the floor.

"Oh you're going to pay for that, Berry!"

"Gotta catch me first."

A loud giggle came from inside before something or rather some people slammed into the front door.

"Sant—tana, sto—oo—pp. Some—one's at the do—oor."

"A kiss and then the door."

"Fine."

A moan was heard through the door.

Tracy turned towards Tori raising an eyebrow.

"See?" she (Tracy) hissed blushing in embarrassment.

"Whatever, ring the doorbell again," Tori ordered, even though her mind was running through multiple R-rated scenes at the moan she'd heard (most of the scenes were of her and Tracy).

"You!" Tracy retorted.

"No you," Tori argued.

"You!"

"I'm not going to do it! You!"

"Why should I do it?"

"Because I'm the junior and you're the sophomore!"

"So? You do it! I had to ring it the first time!"

"No! You do it! Come on Tra—"

"Are you guys done with your lover's spat, yet?" Rachel asked amusedly from the doorway she was leaning on.

Tracy blushed while Tori hid her face. Nodding, both girls walked inside Rachel's house seeing Santana right behind Rachel, fixing her disheveled hair.

"Nice hickey, Lopez," Tori sniggered.

Santana's face whipped up to the mirror in front of her. Her left hand coming up to her neck before turning to Rachel with a flushed face and whined at her girlfriend "RACHEL!"

"What?" Rachel mentioned innocently.

"Ay dios mio, tengo que ir por mi maquillaje!" Santana mumbled to herself as she sprinted towards her purse.

"Right ignoring her, you guys want something to drink?" Rachel questioned.

"Sure," Tori mentioned. "You got beer?"

"Yeah, Trace?"

"Umm can I have a soda?"

"You sure you don't want beer?" Rachel inquired.

"Nah, soda will be fine, Rae."

Rachel nodded stepping into the kitchen and retrieving the drinks.

"Fine, suit yourself, T," Tori said drinking her beer.

"RACHEL! I can't cover it!" Santana's distressed voice carried through stairs.

"Should I wonder what she's trying to cover up?" Quinn wondered walking into the living room.

"QUINN!" Rachel exclaimed, "How did you get in?"

"The door was slightly open. You need to make sure it's closed. You don't want some creepy crazy serial killer walking in do you?" Quinn replied teasingly, but to some extent seriously.

"Alright, don't worry the night someone tries to kill me you'll be one of the first people I call."

"Rachel, where's San?" Brittany asked skipping into the room.

"Right here, Britt." Santana answered at the door to the kitchen, her hair attempting to cover her neck.

"So what now?" Tracy asked.

"Well dinner won't be ready for another half an hour." Rachel replied.

"We could umm you know get to know one another," Santana intervened.

"Right?" Tori mentioned uncomfortable.

"What about truth or dare or I Never" Brittany suggested.

The six girls nodded needing to do something to get out of the awkward silence that would surround them.

"Alright Santana get the shot glasses, I'll get the vodka," Rachel instructed.

In the next five seconds, the girls where in a circle: Rachel, Santana, Tracy, Tori, Brittany, Quinn, and then back to Rachel. They decided on playing I Never first wanting a bit of alcohol in their systems to loosen up. Then Rachel was nominated to go first.

"I've never robbed a store." Rachel mentioned, Santana shot her a glare and proceeded to drink, along with Tori, Quinn and Brittany. Santana's turn was next, they were going in clockwise.

"I never quit a class and used the money to buy mechanical equipment," Santana said, Rachel drank.

"Umm, I've never been to a bar," Tracy stated, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Tori downed their glasses.

"I never, uhh, kissed a girl," Tori muttered, everyone drunk.

"I never broken into a liquor cabinet," Brittany defined, Santana, Tracy and surprisingly Rachel took a drink.

"I've never had sex with a girl," Quinn offered, Santana and Brittany drank.

Quinn got confused, had Rachel and Santana not done it? Santana was a sex shark; Rachel should have been laid by now. Unless, dear god, it couldn't be possible, Santana was screwing someone else. That made Quinn's blood boil. Rachel was an amazing person, she deserved more than Santana.

* * *

><p>After a few more rounds, the girls were pretty buzzed. Dinner had been consumed, but more drinks had been served as well. So the girls were pretty hazy. They had turned on music and now were laughing as they attempted to dance.<p>

Quinn sat glowering on the couch; Santana was currently grinding into Brittany. How could Rachel stand that no, how could Rachel not notice that her girlfriend was screaming _fuck me _to her ex-fuck buddy. Quinn's eyes quickly glanced towards Rachel who was in a conversation with Tracy. Turning back to look at Santana, she found the Latina was walking into the kitchen to get more drinks. Ignoring her rational judgment, she followed.

"What's your angle?" Quinn stumbled.

"Q? What do you mean?" Santana remarked mixing her drink.

"What are you playing at?" Quinn continued.

"I don't understand you?"

"Why are you playing Rachel?" Quinn urged.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked very confused.

"You're playing with Rachel!" Quinn accused.

"Q, I think the alcohol is getting to you." Santana said.

"No! You're messing with her. You're screwing someone else aren't you! You're probably fucking Brittany!" Quinn blamed.

"NO! What the fuck! Why would I fuck over my girlfriend with my best friend!"

"You love Brittany! Why wouldn't you. Plus you've always hated Rachel. You fuck her over and get Britt in the end! It makes perfect sense!" Quinn screamed.

"No it doesn't that's fucked up thoughts! I'm happy right now! I'm not planning on ruining that!" Santana shouted.

They had attracted attention. Rachel and Brittany had come inside the kitchen now.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel questioned.

"We heard yelling." Brittany stated.

"SANTANA over here is screwing you over, Rach!" Quinn cried.

"NO, I'm not!" Santana defended. "If I was would I have allowed Rachel to hickey me!" Santana proved showing her hickey.

That shut Quinn up.

"Quinn maybe you should get some sleep. Here I don't want you driving," Rachel said. "Tracy! Take Quinn to the guest bedroom. You and Tori can take the other one, Britt can share with Quinn."

"Okay" Came a reply from the next room.

"Britt, will you," Rachel mentioned once Quinn had left the kitchen, she nodded towards the door. Getting the hint, the tall blonde left, leaving Santana who stood leaning on the counter.

* * *

><p>"Hey you okay?" Rachel whispered.<p>

"No, I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Suit yourself, come on let's go to bed." Rachel said pulling the Latina upstairs with her. Once in her bedroom, they stripped and changed sliding into the covers. Once in the dark, Santana's head leaning on Rachel's shoulder and arm wrapped around the diva's waist. Rachel ran her hand through dark locks, and laid a few kisses onto tan skin, hoping to calm down the agitated girl.

"You know I'd never do that. Even if we aren't together completely, I'd never cheat on you. You're too good for that," Santana begged.

"Yeah I know."

"I'm serious, Rachel, I'd never do that to you!"

"I know, Santana." Rachel replied totally confident.

"No you don't know because if you did, you would have had the good sense to reject me!" Santana weeped.

"Santana, look at me. Look at me."

Santana didn't budge, moving her hand to her chin; she forced the Latina to look at her.

"San, I would have forgiven you anyway. Were we dating or not, you've become someone very close to me."

"I used to hurt you."

"Used to, being the point. Now you protect me."

"Still!"

"Still nothing! I love you okay and I've forgiven you! You need to accept that."

"But!"

"But nada. I will slice you if I have to. You're my best friend." Rachel scolded.

"Rach—"

"Shut up and sleep, I'll be right back. I need to go make sure no one's killed anyone. Try to sleep." Rachel murmured landing a sweet kiss on her Latina's forehead.

* * *

><p>Walking down the room Rachel reached Tori and Tracy's room. She slightly opened the door to find both her girls asleep. Tracy was faintly leaning on the bed most of her weight was on Tori, Tori on the other hand held tightly onto the red-haired girl. They were truly and odd pair. Tracy had dyed red haired curly, bright green eyes, and a mixed humor. She reminded Rachel a lot of Santana. Tracy McKnight was smart and had a huge attitude for a sophomore; she had a lot of potential. The girl was going to go far, very far. Tracy was loose she had a certain innocence, but she was very much out there. Tori was almost Tracy's opposite. Victoria Hillard was a girl with vibrant brown eyes. They were a honey color. She was sweet with a particular sense of humor. She wasn't innocent like Brittany, but she held a lot of similar actions that the blonde cheerio had. A junior that was going to change the world one day for sure, the girl had dreams and her dreams were going to take her far. Rachel smiled again closing the door, the diva headed to the other guest bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>The light was on, Rachel walked in. Brittany was passed out on the bed. Rachel just grinned lightly at the adorable blonde. Scanning the room, Rachel didn't see Quinn. She headed to the join bathroom and checked no one. She saw the window open; climbing out of the house she sat on the roof.<p>

"Quinn," Rachel called softly.

"Rach?" Quinn slurred appearing behind the brunette.

Rachel jumped up startled.

"Quinn! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, do you want some?" Quinn offered her a bottle of beer.

Frowning at the blonde, Rachel replied, "Quinn I thought I told you to stop. This isn't good for you."

"Relax; I'm not with a guy."

"Quinn please?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Quinn Lucy Fabray!"

"What?"

"Please stop drinking." Rachel pleaded leaning into the blonde.

Quinn was buzzed, but smelling Rachel close sent her over the edge. Her hormones were heightened and having Rachel right there, she pulled her into her.

"No," Quinn husked out.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

Quinn didn't answer, she just pulled Rachel closer. Their lips were very close together, they could feel each other's breath on each other's lips.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out.

"Yes," Quinn said starting to close the distance.

"I can't, I'm with Santana." Rachel tried putting her hand between them not actually trying to stop Quinn.

"What Santana doesn't know won't hurt her." Quinn exhaled before closing the distance.

With that their lips met.


	15. Confrontations

_Fireworks._

That's all that ran through Quinn's head. There was nothing else she could compare to it in her intoxicated state. The blonde pulled Rachel into her, her left arm found its way to Rachel's waist tugging her closer. Her right arm landing on Rachel's shoulder with her hand on Rachel's cheek. Quinn's tongue had its own plan; it slowly made its way outside of her mouth and licked Rachel's lips. Pushing slightly into the other girl's mouth, her tongue was enveloped in a warm mouth. Rachel's hair was now partially in her face tickling Quinn's nose making the blonde crave Rachel even more. Her hazel eyes were still closed. Her breath was becoming hitched.

_Broadway! True Love! Sweet Lips!_

Rachel's mind even when kissing was running a mile a minute. Her eyes slid closed and her breath was coming out in short pants. Her hands found themselves on the other girl's shoulders followed by delving into blonde hair. She could taste the bitterness on her tongue that was now fighting a battle. Her lips were moist and that's all comes to Rachel's mind. She feels her hands hook onto blonde thick curls. The smell outside is a mess. And the brunette can smell the alcohol and pine trees. She can taste the bitterness of the vodka and something she can't exactly place your tongue on. Rachel can hear the hoots of birds and the heavy breathing between herself and Qui—

Wait Rachel and Quinn. _Quinn, _ran through the brunette's mind. _Quinn Fabray._

Rachel was kissing Quinn Fabray. Rachel Barbra Berry, was kissing Lucy Quinn Fabray. She was kissing the love of your life.

And that's when she remembers that she's in a relationship. And although it may be a fake one, Rachel still dating Santana. And she can't hurt her.

So slowly she manages to untangle her right hand from Quinn's hair. And she puts it on Quinn's chest and pushes her away. Quinn's forehead leans onto her own and Rachel's breaths are heavy. Opening her eyes Rachel sees that Quinn's smiling slightly and Rachel swears she has a goofy grin to match. Rachel licked her lips after: _Hmm, peppermint chapstick. Weird Santana only likes cherry; in fact the only person who has peppermint is Quinn. Oh shit!_

"Quinn," Rachel muttered, voice raspy.

Quinn's eyes flew open at her name and she bumped her head against Rachel's.

"Oww," Quinn moaned, trying to focus her gaze.

"Shit, are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Meeting brown eyes Quinn replied. "I'm fine, better than fine actually."

"Quinn…"

Quinn leant over going in for another kiss. Rachel backed away.

"Quinn! I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm with your best friend!"

"So? She doesn't have to know!"

"I am not a cheater!" _Yes you are! You cheated on her a few minutes ago._

"Too late," Quinn mused getting frustrated.

"QUINN! How are you okay with this! I just cheated on my girlfriend." _Fake girlfriend!_

"It's not that big of a deal. Now please can you kiss me again!"

"Quinn, we can't do this," Rachel argued pushing Quinn slightly away.

"Why?" Quinn pants before diving in for another kiss.

"Because, I'm dating your best friend." Rachel says.

"So, what Santana doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Quinn, I can't."

"Rachel, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything when you kissed me," Quinn stated looking directly at Rachel.

Rachel bent her head down.

"Quinn," the brunette's voice was weak.

That's all it took for Quinn before reaching over and turning Rachel's face towards her. Her lips brushed the brunettes again.

"Nothing is wrong. We both feel something." Quinn told.

"But there is something wrong. I'm dating your best friend."

"So?"

"So, Quinn! You can't be seriously saying that hurting Santana is good."

"Why her? Why are you trying to defend her, she's ben nothing, but a bitch to you?" Quinn accused.

"Any you haven't," Rachel retorted.

Quinn fell silent. Her hazel eyes grew with anger. Rachel regretted the words, but knew they held truth to them the moment they left her mouth.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was soft.

No reply. Rachel turned to look at her. Quinn's hands were balled up into fist lying at her side. She started down to the garden. The two girls were now standing on the roof of the house.

"Quinn, please, look at me," Rachel pleaded.

"No! It's not fair! She's forgiven and I'm not! Why her, Rachel! Why her! I love you! She doesn't!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel looked taken aback. She tried reaching for her, but stopped when Quinn flinched back.

"Quinn, please, relax," Rachel said watching how the blonde grew closer to the edge.

"NO! Don't tell me to fucking relax."

"Quinn, please," Rachel started crying.

"NO!"

"QUINN!" Santana's voice rung out.

It made both girls on the roof jump.

"Santana," Rachel sighed out in relief.

The Latina girl had climbed out of Rachel's window and stood behind the hazel eyed blonde.

"Quinn, please listen to Rachel."

"NO! You stay away! You knew. YOU fucking knew I love her. You knew that! Yet you still dated her! Was Brittany not enough? Do you have to hurt Rachel and me now as well! I'm sorry Brittany didn't want a fucking coward!" Quinn ranted.

Santana's eyes steeled themselves she felt a burning desire to pound the girl in front of her. She didn't instead choosing to stay indifferent.

"Quinn," the Hispanic teen whispered softly, "I don't want to fight."

"Oh please," the blonde scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. Look, I know you love her. I get it. I truly see why you love her. Which is why, I haven't done anything with her. I know how important Rachel is to you. I know I'm a bitch, but I would never cross the line. She's yours. I know we kiss, but I never take away her purity against both your and her will. I know that. I would never make her yield feelings for me. She's completely and incontrollable in love with you, Fabray. And she was crazy enough to allow herself to help me, try to get my girl back at the chance of being able to get with you. She's amazing and forgiving enough, and kind to try and help me while hanging onto a thread of information that you may like her," Santana explained.

"I don't understand?" Quinn's voice sounded confused.

"What, I am saying is, that Rachel and I aren't dating." Santana stated slowly.

"We only pretended to, to get Brittany and you jealous," Rachel added on.

Quinn laughed nervously. "What?"

"None of this was true," Santana continued.

Quinn looked hurt as everything started to settle in. She felt betrayed. But she felt even angrier. Her best friend had fucked her over. And the girl of her dreams had been on it as well.

Shaking her head, Quinn took a step back. She was near the edge, but she didn't care.

"Quinn, please," Rachel's voice sounded distressed.

"No fuck you!" Quinn said taking a step back.

And that's when Rachel's eyes widened and Santana lunged forward. Quinn ran out of space, her footing, lost.

* * *

><p>She was falling, and she was falling fast.<p>

Quinn felt nothing.

No that was a lie.

She felt everything.

She felt the cool breeze as she sped down to what she would assume was her death.

She saw her not her life flash by life, but only the moments where Rachel would comfort her.

She tasted her saliva.

She smelled the trees.

But she couldn't here.

All she could here was the wind.

And then she felt nothing.

And everything faded into black.


	16. Guilt

The steady beep of the heartbeat machine is the only way to know Quinn is alive.

It's both, a blessing and a horrible nightmare for everyone in her room, specifically two brunettes. Rachel had relentlessly insisted on a private room, and finally after hours while Quinn was in the operation room the doctors had said yes defeated.

It was a simple room with two small couches and a coffee table, then a hallway with its own bathroom and finally the actual room where Quinn was currently laying.

Rachel sat on the chair next to Quinn, holding the blonde's unmoving hand. Her head bent with a few tears down her face. Santana sat across from her, dry tear tracks. Her eye's looked off into the distance. Brittany was asleep on one of the couches while Tori and Tracy shared the other one.

No one had sad a word since Quinn had left the O. R. The blonde's parents were nowhere to be found. Russell had long ago said goodbye. Judy was stuck in a meeting in San Francisco and wouldn't be in Ohio, until two days later. The Berry men were currently on a cruise somewhere in the pacific. And Santana's dad was working with others even though he was now Quinn's main doctor.

The two teenage girls sat looking at their friend. Santana looked away with shame, while Rachel looked down in self-hatred.

This was her fault.

"Stop," Santana's voice was hoarse.

Rachel just glanced up, but said nothing.

"Rach, you can't keep blaming yourself."

Again, silence.

"It wasn't your fault."

Nothing.

Santana stood up and walked in front of the Rachel, kneeling making the diva look into her eyes. Santana gulped, no emotion looked back. Just empty brown eyes and that scared her.

"Rach," the Latina whispered. "Please, I underst—

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rachel shouted before lowering her voice. "You don't get it Santana. Sure you were there, but you didn't have to see the pain in her eyes. Quinn was angry because you had me and she didn't. Because I had managed to forgive you and she felt she wasn't. It hurt her to find out our relationship. It really damaged her. She's pissed off at us. And if I had been more careful, Quinn would never have fallen. It's my fault she's in here, had I not managed to stop you, you'd be here as well and then who knows how I would of lived with myself. Quinn hates me ok. She despises me. Why wouldn't she. She has a broken left arm, a fractured right foot, and bruised ribs. She's paralyzed from the waist down. She's in a fucking coma, because of me. So you, Santana Carla Lopez do not even start with telling me, I get it because you fucking don't!" Rachel ranted.

Santa cowered, taking a deep breath and gathering her last wits, Santana faced Rachel.

"Rachel that, isn't true. We both landed her here in the hospital. It was my fault, I should have stopped or caught her, but I didn't! If you hadn't saved me, then we'd both be here. Quinn's not dead, she can't hate you, she's in love with you. If she hates anyone it's me! So an arm and foot will heal, so will her ribs. The doctor said she's making a full recovery. She's going to be alright. Quinn's not paralyzed. Her body's just in shock; until it recovers she's not going to be able to move them. The coma will pass; she's going to be okay. Please believe me! It's not your fault. Quinn shouldn't have been on the rooftop drinking. She was drunk, you know Quinn, she's an angry drunk. Her judgment wasn't clear; please don't blame yourself, Rachel. I need you to be strong, Rach. I really need you to be, because I don't think I can handle this alone," Santana defended ending in tears.

Her voice was soft and vulnerable, her body visibly shaking with guilt. Rachel looked up, her heart broke even further. How could Santana not think it was not her fault? She'd broken and hurt both girls. The most important girls in her life, one lay in the hospital bed the other currently sobbing in said hospital. And it wasn't her fault? It was completely her fault.

Reaching out, the smaller brunette grabbed the Latina and held her like a child. Rachel ran her right hand through thick dark brown tresses, murmuring softly into Santana's ear.

Eventually the sobbing slowed to a stop and both girls fell asleep. Santana curled up in Rachel's lap, her head resting lower than Rachel's shoulder almost in the crook of sad girl's neck, her right hand held onto tightly to Rachel's right hand and her left hand clung onto the brunette's shirt, slight snores left the Hispanic teen's lips, but she still slept troubled, her nose slightly crinkled and her eyes shut tighter than they should have. Rachel wasn't sleeping much better, her body tired of the chair protested with the slightest movements, her legs were numb, her shoulders tense, Rachel's facial expressions were distressed and uncomforting, her breathing much heavier than it should have been, fits hit her body were she'd shudder, her eyes shut tight, her head lay looking slightly to the right in direction to Quinn's face, her right hand grasped Santana's hoping to draw comfort, her left still gripped firmly onto Quinn's unmoving one where it had lay all night.

* * *

><p>Around five in the morning Santana began to stir. Her eyes opened to reveal sad red shot brown eyes. Her makeup smeared slightly. The Latina peeled herself off from the soccer player and stretched. Her sneaker clad feet hitting the white pristine floors, her pajama blue pajama pants were crinkled, and her navy blue tank top rose, raising Rachel's black <em>Halestorm <em>sweatshirt the teenager was wearing on top.

Looking around the room, Santana found herself dreading being the only one awake. She took a quick peak into the living room area bit to find Tracy being supported by Tori and Brittany passed out on the other couch. Walking over to her blonde counterpart, Santana kneeled down and pushed some blonde locks out of Brittany's face. The tall Cheerio moved, but didn't wake up instead a small smile came onto her face. Santana ran her hand through the loose locks that had fallen out of Brittany's ponytail before sighing and walking back towards Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel had woken up while Santana was away. The brunette now paced and kept looking at the blonde next to her. Rachel's frame was defeated; shoulders slumped as her flip flop clad feet dragged against the floor, her hair was in a messy half ponytail bun hairdo. Rachel's black pajama bottoms were wrinkled, her _Wicked _t-shirt clung to her body while she tried zipping up her _Arsenal _soccer hoodie.

Taking a deep breath Santana strutted up to Rachel and gently stopped her. Brown eyes met brown eyes and they both conveyed a message.

"Rach?" Santana's voice tentative.

Rachel only nodded not trusting her voice.

"We have to tell," Santana was cut off by Rachel's hand.

Clearing her throat Rachel stated, "Judy has been notified and is going to try to come?"

Santana nodded, Rachel knew this already, they'd both been there when Judy had started sobbing from San Francisco.

"What about Frannie?" Rachel asked.

Santana's eyes widened, Frannie Charlotte Fabray wasn't someone who must people knew about.

"I-we-We have to call her," Santana stammered.

Rachel nodded before walking over to the phone next to Quinn's beside; she picked it up and motioned towards Santana. Hesitantly the other adolescent dialed the number she had memorized in case of emergencies.

The dial tone rang,

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Someone picked up.

"_Hello? This is Charlotte Fabray speaking."_

Santana's voice closed up.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

"_Hello?"_

Santana's eyes filled up with tears as she found her voice.

"Frannie," the Latina croaked.

"_Santana?"_

"Yeah," the Hispanic youth wiped her eyes.

"_Is everything alright? Are you okay? Is Brittany okay?"_

"It's not me or Britt. It's Quinn." Santana forced the words out of her mouth.

Silence came from the other side of the phone.

"Frannie?" Santana asked timidly.

"_I'm here San. What happened to Quinn?"_

"She was in an accident. She's truly hurt Frannie."

A gasp came from the other side of the line.

"_Oh my god, I'll be there later tonight."_

"Frannie?"

"_Yes, baby?"_

"Please hurry," Santana sobbed.

"_I'll be there soon."_

The line went dead.

Santana stood bawling as Rachel took her into her arms.

Sniffling Santana looked up into Rachel's eyes.

Croaking out Santana stated, "We have to tell the glee club."

The line Rachel had wanted to avoid, but knew would come because she knew this would hurt everyone. Rachel wisely picked out her reply leaning over she kissed Santana's temple before answering with a simple, "I know."


	17. Questions

_**To: Noah, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Artie, Finn, Lauren.**_

_Quinn's in the hospital. - Rachel._

The text was typed and ready to be sent, but why was Rachel finding it so hard to send. Santana sat looking at Quinn, her eyes glued to the heart monitor, but the focus somewhere else.

Sitting down on Santana's lap, Rachel searched to find the comfort of her friend's arms. Burying her head into Santana's neck Rachel let out a strangled, "I can't."

"We have to," Santana said her voice dry.

"I know, but I can't." Rachel responded. "If I do, it'll make this much more real, and I'm not ready for that."

Rachel mentioned feeling tears leak out of her eyes.

"Rachel," Santana started feeling the tears in her own eyes. "We have to."

Together they pressed the button on the screen.

_**Message has been sent.**_

Rachel cried even harder the moment her phone rang. It rang several more times replaying her messages ringtone.

_It's time to try defying gravity.  
>I think I'll try defying gravity.<br>And you won't bring me down._

Kurt's specified ringtone went off.

_Touching hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you.  
>Sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good.<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would._

Puck called next.

_Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be.  
>And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me.<br>No way can I be what I'm not._

Mercedes was calling.

_You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged. Oh, I realize it's hard to take courage.  
>In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all.<br>And the darkness still inside you can make you feel small, but I see your true colors._

Tina has called.

Rachel cried harder. Santana held her, the Latina attempting to stay strong for both of them.

But when her own phone began to ring, Santana's resolve broke.

Brittany ran into the room being woken up from the cellphone noise.

Her blue eyes filling with tears at the sight of Quinn laying so broken on the bed.

Santana extended her arm and Brittany immediately cuddled in next to Rachel.

Rachel's phone now turned off with Santana doing the same to her own.

The three girls cried together, the scene would have been curious had they not been in a hospital.

* * *

><p>"Rae?" Tracy's voice broke the semi silence that had fallen over the three girls. Tori was right behind her, holding Tracy close.<p>

"Mmm," Rachel asked.

"The glee club, umm they want to come in." Tracy mumbled.

Rachel's head whipped up along with Santana's. Brittany stayed nuzzled into Santana.

"What?" the Latina's voice was rough, but still had an edge that made both soccer players flinch.

"The glee club, they're here." Tori stated.

Standing up Rachel turned to them. "You two should head home. You don't need to see what happens."

"No, you're our team captain," Tracy said.

"Trace is right, Rae. We aren't leaving. You need us we're staying." Tori mentioned.

"Fine, send them in," Rachel said turning to look at Santana who was now standing. Brittany slightly behind her, it reminded Rachel of the times San and Britt would stand behind Quinn. The famous Unholy Trinity. Smiling a small smile, Rachel took a deep breath as she heard the pounding of several pairs of feet enter the room.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is happening?" Kurt questioned, Blaine following him.

"RACHEL WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUINN WAS IN AN ACCIDENT! SHE'S MY GIRL!" Mercedes shouted.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Tina asked walking into the room with Mike.

"Jew babe, Satan, what happened to my baby mama?" Puck inquired.

The shouting and questions became too much for Rachel, and she felt the room spinning. As if sensing that they're captain was having a hard time, Tracy and Tori backed her up. Supporting her weight Tori nodded to Santana who gave them approval.

"Yo, idiots! Can't you see you're overwhelming her! Shut up! She'll tell you when she's ready," Tracy yelled quieting the room.

"Thanks Tracy," Rachel mumbled before turning to her friends.

Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Mike, Sam, Lauren stood there; Finn and Artie weren't there yet.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel reached out her hand towards Santana.

"Quinn, she, she's alive." Rachel struggled.

The club let out a sigh.

"She almost didn't make it." Rachel said, "She's lucky to be alive and the doctors say she'll make a full recovery. She has a broken arm, but will be in a wheel chair for a while."

"When will be able to see her?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel went quiet.

"Rachel?" Blaine inquired.

"Rachel, what aren't you telling us?" Kurt questioned.

"She- she's-she's in," Rachel broke down in tears again.

Santana stepped up and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"She's in a coma." The words left the Latina's lips.

The glee club shut up.

"What?" Sam mentioned speaking for the first time.

"When is she going to wake up?" Tina whispered.

Santana and Rachel looked down, Tracy, Tori, and Brittany looked away.

"Is she going to wake up?" Mike clarified.

"We don't know?" Rachel muttered.

The club didn't know what to say.

"Rachel, what exactly happened?" Mercedes found her voice.

"She, Quinn, was drinking. I knew I should have stopped her, but I didn't realize it until it was too late. She was on the roof, and I stepped outside to be with her. I tried taking the bottle away, but she wouldn't listen. Then she got angry. She kissed me, and I rejected her." Rachel looked at Santana. Santana just raised her eyebrow. "She wasn't happy and then we started arguing. Santana came to see what happened. Quinn got angrier and then she was so close to the edge. I was too late. She was over the edge."

Mercedes looked down ashamed of asking.

"So this is your fault?" Artie mentioned wheeling in, Finn and Mr. Schue behind him.

Santana turned to glare at the boy as Rachel just looked down nodding.

"It's your fault Quinn's in the hospital?" Finn asked.

"Wow, Rachel I never expected this from you," Mr. Schue said.

"Hey! Stop talking to her like that! It's not her fault! It was an accident!" Santana defended.

"Why are you taking her side? She kissed Quinn! She cheated on you, Santana!" Finn told.

"So? Do you think I really care that they kissed? Do you think I actually give a fuck that my girlfriend kissed someone else when my best friend is in the hospital?" Santana questioned.

"Exactly, your best friend is in the hospital because of your girlfriend!" Artie exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here anyway?" Santana inquired. "It's not like you actually give a fuck about Quinn!"

"Well then why is Lauren here? Why is Rachel here? Why are they here?" Finn asked pointing at both, Tori and Tracy.

"They care about Rachel enough to be here. And Rachel's always cared about Quinn most than half of us here." Santana answered.

"Well I don't think they should be here," Finn stated.

"Why not?" Rachel mentioned speaking.

"Because they don't care about glee or about Quinn."

"And you do? You haven't given one ounce of your attention since Beth!" Rachel exclaimed. "I don't think you should be here, Finn, neither you nor Artie."

"You can't kick us out," Artie talked.

"Actually we can," Brittany spoke quietly. "And Quinn doesn't need fighting. So Artie, Finn, if you guys insist in arguing then please do us a favor and leave."

The glee club looked gapingly at Brittany.

"Fine, whatever!" Finn said angered. He stopped out of the room followed by Artie.

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm extremely, incredibly sorry. It is my fault, we are here. It is my fault Quinn might not ever wake up. I can't apologize enough!" Rachel wept.

"Don't! Rachel, this isn't your fault! It's not and of you keep telling yourself it was, and then I promise I will kill you!" Santana argued.

Rachel just cried harder.

"So now what?" Blaine asked.

"We wait, there isn't anything else we can do," Brittany replied.

The club nodded sullenly.

* * *

><p>"Santana!"<p>

Santana's head whipped in the direction of the door. Quinn's room was filled with people. Sam and Mercedes sat together holding hands, dry tear tracks on their faces, they slept troubled. Mike and Tina sat next to them, Tina on Mike's lap, her head in the crook of his neck, they also were asleep. Kurt and Blaine sat on the other couch; Kurt was dozing off into Blaine's chest. Tori and Tracy had been sent home to rest, but were due to come back in a few hours. Lauren had left with Mr. Schue after seeing Quinn. Puck sat next to Blaine, his head buried into his hands.

Santana was sleeping with Brittany curled onto her lap.

"Frannie?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Frannie Charlotte Fabray said walking into the room.

Santana gave her a once over. Frannie had grown a lot since the Latina had last seen her. The older Fabray had cut her hair and had it dyed with pink streaks. She wore jeans with a nice shirt. Frannie was a journalist and lived in Boston.

"You're here, you're actually here," Santana murmured untangling herself from Brittany.

"Yeah, I am. Where is she?" Frannie asked.

Santana stood up and motioned with her head down the hall of Quinn's room.

"Over here," Santana's voice was raspy. Together the paired walked towards Quinn.

Frannie gasped as she saw Quinn.

Her little sister looked so broken.

It split her heart in two.

"Frannie?" Santana's voice cracked.

"Oh my god. What happened to her?" Frannie asked analyzing every little detail.

Blue eyes rake over Quinn's face, there was bruising and small cuts and grazes marred the younger girl's face, she was still on a neck brace, her left arm was in a white cast, and her right, Quinn's right hand was held tightly by a much darker skinned hand. Frannie's eyes trained on the brown hair spread out on the hospital bed; Rachel's head was right next to Quinn's hand. The smaller brunette's hand gripped tightly onto the limp hand on the bed. Frannie's eyes focused on the girl trying to figure out who she was. She barely registered Santana explaining that Quinn had fallen from a roof.

Nodding her head Frannie turned to Santana, "Who's that?"

Santana's brown burrowed before looking over to where Frannie's eyes were trained. "That's Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"The Rachel Berry?" Franie's eyes widened.

"Yes," Santana nodded confused. "How do you know her?"

"Please, all I ever heard from Quinn, was Rachel this, and Rachel that. My sister mentioned her all the time. Are they together?"

This time Santana's eyes widened comically. "What?"

"Well, I'm assuming they're together, Rachel is here. And she'd holding onto Quinn's hand. And I am positive Quinn is in love with her."

"You knew Quinn liked her?" Santana questioned.

"San, Quinn is gay, I've accepted it a long time ago. My sister is so so so gay! What is with your gaydar?" Frannie asked.

Santana looked down.

"You are gay right?"

"Yeah, but I've never actually said it."

"But you and Britt?" Frannie questioned.

"Aren't together."

"What, but…you guys are like this," Frannie entwined her fingers.

"I was too scared to admit to love her and she started dating a boy named Artie. So I managed to convince Rachel to fake date me. And Rachel and I have been dated for around two months now." Santana explained.

"Wait so you're telling me that the girl who my sister is in love with is your girlfriend."

"Fake girlfriend."

"But still! Santana how could you do this!"

"Well Quinn wasn't any closer to being out and proud or confessing her feelings and neither was Rachel or I, so I offered Rachel a choice to date me and become a soccer player so Quinn would notice. We'd fake date until B and Q got jealous. It was fool proof." Santana told.

"Except now my sister is in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention or Rachel's!" Santana apologized.

"I know, but I just have one favor to ask," Frannie mentioned seriously.

"Shoot."

"When Quinn, not if, when Quinn wakes up, both Rachel and you are confessing everything to Brittany and Quinn."

Santana looked down, "Fine."

"Promise."

"I promise," Santana shook Frannie's hand.

"Good," Frannie mentioned.

"San?"

Santana and Frannie turned to look at the intruder, Santana's face falling.

"Brittany," Frannie questioned.

"How much did you hear?" Santana inquired.


	18. Petition

**A/N: So I know you guys were expecting an update. I honestly am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. I'll update soon. O swear. Please do sign this though.**

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

Lydzie102

jjthejetplane1231

Musicfutbolfan6


	19. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
